Locked Away
by ChildishNothings
Summary: A Leafgreen Nuzlocke Challenge. D'sak is trapped in her old video game. Can she get out? Or is it simpler to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time? Death could be the very thing that stops her. CURRENTLY BEING EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people of the internet. I am going to be editing this story because I currently cannot finish Not Alone (BF stole my Gameboy). I hope this is better than what it was prior._

_I don't own Pokémon, of course, but I still hope this is as entertaining (or semi-close) to the original._

_D'sak is pronounced Zack. I chose it because it's a combination of the most common names I used while writing: Sam, Ashley, and Krystal. The D comes from my name. So, that's how D'sak was born. Yay useless knowledge!_

_So here it is. The revised Locked Away_

**Chapter One: My Return to Childhood.**

It was exactly 8 hours, 37 minutes, and 23, 22, 21 seconds until my 17th birthday. And because of a _minor_ accident involving my car and being in drive instead of reverse, I was stuck in my room. I watched my TV ripped from its post on my dresser, my phone snatched away, and my iPod had been confiscated for what my mom called indefinitely.

Or at least until I could pay for a new garage door…

"But it's summer!" I remember yelling. "What am I supposed to do? There's not even school!"

"You can thank God that you are still alive, and that your father and I didn't murder you." She growled.

Literally. She growled. It's actually scarier than it seems.

So now I was on the floor, throwing a bouncy ball up into the air. My little brother had some friends playing with him right outside my open window, just to torment me. I normally would have slammed it shut, shouting a few choice words at him, but I was already skating on thin ice, and doing that would not help my current state of "still alive".

I did shut my window and I closed my eyes, lying silently in the darkened room.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I opened an eye and looked around. When I wasn't able to find the source, I shut my eyes again.

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beeeeeeeeep.**_

It got louder and more annoying. I couldn't ignore it anymore.

Besides, if Mom heard that, she would come in, and I would get in trouble for having "contraband" that I wasn't supposed to.

I searched high and low until I got to my closet. Inside an old toybox sat the source of the beeping.

My Gameboy Advance.

I smiled as I picked it up. It was a birthday present from when I was 6 years old. It had disappeared half a year ago. Right in the middle of fighting the Elite Four too.

It had been turned on and Pokémon Leaf Green was in it. My little character just sitting there, waiting for me to command her, just staring at Gary Oak in the Indigo Plateau.

My fingers deftly maneuvered the controls. Even after so long of being untouched, I was still an expert. But I had no idea what my game plan was, it being far too long for me to remember where I left off.

Scrolling through my party, I recalled that I was doing a Nuzlocke Challenge: A self-enforced gameplay where you may only capture the first Pokémon in an area, and that any Pokémon that fainted was considered dead.

I smiled more when I checked out my trainer name. D'sak. A name I created that combined all the other characters I invented. Only I knew about it, and there was even an entire backstory to go with her.

I love backstories.

Then, the screen went black, and I feared that the batteries went dead. This was my only form of entertainment!

But the little power dot was still green…

I tapped at the screen, upset to think that it may have broken and died. Little white letters slowly appeared.

_Do you wish to continue, D'sak?_

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, tapping a million different button combinations.

It beeped loudly and displayed a new message.

_Do you wish to continue, D'sakari Monroe?"_

A little yes/no box popped up.

"Duh." I said, selecting the little yes.

_Are you sure? This cannot be undone. You will be sucked into the game. Do you still want to continue?"_

More little yes/no boxes

I rolled my eyes and hit yes again.

"I always get "sucked into" Pokémon games. So what? Let me get on with the damn game."

_Suit yourself. Have fun. But remember that death is always watching._

"Death? Hold up. You never said anything about death before!" I yelled, but the game ignored me.

The screen got brighter and brighter until its light exploded out of the Gameboy and surrounded the whole room. I couldn't see anything anymore, and I closed my eyes.

What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Shades of your journey await.**

The light faded and I opened my eyes. But the room I was in was no longer my own. I got into a defensive stance and looked around the room. A bed, a desk with a computer on top, a map, and a TV were all that were in the strange new place.

It looked familiar, somehow.

I went over to the TV and clicked it on. An old man was talking. A familiar old man…

"…That is why we are attempting to clone the rare Pokémon. The basic Charmander/Bulbasaur/Squirtle groups are going extinct, and we need to find out how to continue their race."

I flipped to the next channel. I had no idea that they started doing live action Pokémon TV shows!

"The wild Pidgey runs to its next prey. The poor Caterpie should be wary if it is to survive." A Crocodile Hunter sounding man said.

More Pokémon stuff! I loved Pokémon, but this was getting insane!

I quickly turned off the TV and stared at my reflection in the darkened screen.

I screamed.

I wasn't me anymore. Or rather, I was me; I just wasn't the me I was earlier. I was the me I hadn't seen in 7 years.

I had turned into a 10 year old.

A woman raced up the stairs.

"D'sak, what's wrong? Did you see a Spinarak or something?"

"W-who are you?" I frowned.

The woman frowned and put a hand on my forehead.

"Are you alright, baby? I'm your mom! Maybe I should call a doctor…"

"No!" I shouted a little too loudly. "No." I said quieter. "I thought you were someone else. Sorry, Mom."

She only frowned for a moment more before smiling at me.

"My baby girl is growing up! She's leaving the nest to go on her very own Pokémon Journey! She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. "Just one last breakfast before you go!"

She sat me down at a table and sat a huge stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of me, filling up a tall glass of orange juice.

This was heaven. The food was marvelous—much better than anything I could cook. I burn cereal, so it's a million times better than my cooking.

But what the woman said troubled me. Pokémon Journey? No. I must have heard wrong. It couldn't be….

I finished, and the woman hugged me.

"Stay safe, D'sak, and trust your Pokémon. Professor Oak is in his lab. I believe in you."

With that, it was time to go. This couldn't be the Pokémon Universe.

I opened the door, and Pallet Town stared back at me.

Oh. My. God. Yes.

I gazed around and saw the glory of the town. It was much bigger than it was in the games. More houses, more children, and a hint of secret success. Pallet Town may be small compared to the cities of Saffron and Celadon, but it had a kick to it, a need to survive. I was so much in awe that I ran into a boy in front of me.

"Sorry!" I called, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"You really should watch out more, Monroe. Next time, I may purposefully trip you up." The kid smirked.

"Do I know you?" I frowned. This kid looked too familiar for it to just be a coincidence.

"It's Gary, D'sak…" He frowned. "Gary Oak. We've been neighbors for all of our lives. Are you ok?"

My eyes widened. It was Gary Motherfucking Oak! I would have fan-gasmed if he hadn't just asked me a question.

"O-oh. Sorry, Gary." I mumbled, embarrassed. "I've been feeling off today. I couldn't recognize my mom this morning."

"You sure you wanna go on your journey today, then? You can always start when you're feeling normal. Well, as normal as you can ever be." He smiled a cute little smile.

Dammit, get your head together; he's 7 years younger than you!

But you're 10 years old too!

Shut up, brain!

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Oak, but I'm not letting you get a head start. I'm going to become Champion first."

There was a moment's pause before cocky Gary was back.

"No way. I'll be the greatest Pokémon Master ever."

"Then where's your Pokémon, Gare-Bear?" I smirked evilly.

Gare-Bear. Hah. That's a good one. Rhymes this Care Bear. I couldn't believe I made that up on the spot!

And, as expected, it made him angry.

"I can't find Gramps. I woulda picked the greatest Pokémon ever by now and have already been in Pewter City if I could find him." He growled. "And _never_ call me that again. Never."

I smirked at the boy and turned on my heel.

"Whatever you say, Oak. But I'm getting my Pokémon first. And I will be Champion." I looked back at him and blew a kiss. "Bye, Gare-Bear."

The youngest Oak was practically foaming at the mouth in anger at me.

I really hoped that this was a dream, because if I kept pissing these people off, they would probably kill me.

It would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, you guys liking the revisions so far? Are they better than the original Locked Away? Comment with your thoughts._

**Chapter Three: What Kind of Pokémon are You?**

Oak Laboratories. It was an amazing looking place. The building was huge, and walking in there left me wanting to stay and learn.

There were little gadgets ranging from the size of golf balls to systems that filled entire rooms. Multiple colored LED lights blinked, while there were beeping and whirring noises. And the books. All the books. They lined the walls and covered tables and made stacks on floors. I could spend a month at Oak Laboratories, and still not learn all of its secrets.

I was in utter awe, wandering around, when a man stopped me.

"What can I help you with?" It was just an aide, but he seemed very interested in helping me out.

"Hiya! Is the Professor here?" I smiled.

Be nice to the little helper people. It's something I learned back home.

He frowned for a second before shrugging.

"He's in the building. That's pretty much all I can tell you. I have no idea where that man goes off to."

"I'd cover my ears then, if I were you."

The man frowned, but did so.

**"OAK!"** I yelled out.

There was a scuffle and a shout of "Are you a boy or a girl?" before I saw the Professor dash into view.

"Hi Professor Oak!" I smiled cheerfully.

The old man sighed, yet grinned.

"Hello, D'sakari. Must you always yell?"

"Yep." I smirked, reaching out just to give the famous Professor a handshake, but getting pulled into a hug instead.

I guess that D'sak was a pretty popular kid in Pallet Town.

"I can only guess why you're here on your 10th birthday." He said.

"I'm ready. I want to start my journey!"

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked me.

"I've been waiting for this my entire life." I smiled, completely truthful.

My smile grew bigger as he motioned me to a table with 3 Pokeballs sitting on it.

"Now, here's the question you face: Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?" With each name of the Pokémon, he popped open their Pokeballs.

Now, I had made this choice a million times before. Toss the grass and fire starters, and go directly with the water starter. I did this every time I played a game.

So I reached out for the Squirtle's Pokeball, when I felt a sharp sting of whips hitting my arm.

"What the-?" I shouted, glaring at the Bulbasaur.

And that's when I understood the part about Pokémon having different personalities. I looked at the Squirtle, and he just didn't seem right. In fact, he looked like he would have taken my hand off if I would have touched him.

The Bulbasaur just stared at me, a fire in its eyes, and an energy that burned brighter than the sun.

"So, you want to join me?" I asked it.

"Saur." It nodded firmly.

I grabbed its ball up and held it firmly.

"Alrighty, Bulbasaur. You're my new partner."

Oak smiled at me, yet he seemed surprised at my choice.

"Do you want to nickname Bulbasaur?"

I normally didn't, but I felt that this time I should.

"Hmmm… How about….. Deanna." I nodded, finding a name I felt was suitable.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur shook its head wildly.

"Bulbasaur is a boy…" Oak sighed.

Great… Now I look worse than Professor Oak asking "Girl or Boy."

"Dean." I said simply.

My new Pokémon nodded, and I grinned wildly.

I had my very own Pokémon. This was a dream come true!

But I saw a familiar head storming closer and closer to the lab. I kneeled down by Dean.

"Now, that guy coming in is Gary Oak. He'll probably choose Charmander. It'll be a horrible type disadvantage, but we'll be able to take him, because we're better than him, right?"

Dean nodded, and then the lab doors flew open.

"Gramps! I want my Pokémon!" Gary yelled.

Professor Oak motioned to the table where Gary stomped up to and then froze.

"Where's the 3rd one?" He snapped.

I waved at him, hugging Dean.

"She got hers first?" He cried out. "You said I could be first!"

"She got here first. I cannot turn a person down if they got here before you did." The Professor shrugged.

"But I've been sitting on the steps for 3 hours!"

"She came in and found me. So, you may have been sitting there longer, she just found me first."

Gary looked like he wanted to scream or to punch something, but then he noticed the Pokémon I had and what ones were left.

"You didn't take Squirtle? Hell, Charmander would even be a good choice. But Bulbasaur? Why would you take Bulbasaur? It sucks!"

I stomped to the boy and got right up in his face.

"You may think that Bulbasaur is a piece of crap, but I love Dean. He may not be the strongest Pokémon in the world right now, but you just wait. Dean will be in the Pokémon Hall of Fame. He will be the Champion's Pokémon." I growled.

Dean had gone up to Gary and was currently chewing on his leg.

"Dean." I said firmly. The Pokémon stopped, his mouth still around the boy's leg. "#1, don't bite someone unless I say so, or they're being an ass."

"Saur." He said muffled.

"Oh yeah. He is an ass." I laughed. "#2, bite harder than that."

"What!?" Gary shouted, his voice going up a few octaves.

"And #3, you should probably save the fighting for your opponent. So let go." Dean stopped biting, and Gary breathed a sigh of relief.

I reached out and stuffed a Pokeball in his hand.

"So, we shall see who the best is. Fight me."

In the background, I saw Prof Oak talking to the aide, betting on who would win.

Gary looked at the ball and smirked.

"Go Charmander!"

"Let's kick some ass, Dean."

Now, this was the most annoying battle in the universe filled with Scratches and Tackles, so I'm not going to bore you with the details.

But when Charmander was just at 1 HP, Gary called him back.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "Finish the battle!"

"Are you stupid? If I continue, Charmander will die!"

That's when I remembered what my Gameboy said.

_Death is always watching._

It wasn't talking about me dying. It was talking about my Pokémon.

It was like the Nuzlocke Challenge I was doing back home.

"Not bad. For someone who sucks!" Gary smirked.

"Says the boy who lost." I shot back.

Oak cursed, and the aide held out his hand, money being placed in it.

Gary mumbled something and stomped out.

"I guess I should be leaving. I'll be seeing you soon, Professor. Come on, Dean." I smiled.

This was gonna be good. I just didn't know how or if I was gonna get home.

**Team:**

Dean: lvl 5


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four: on the road to Viridian City**

The game lies. That was the first thing that went through my mind as I was trampling through the tall grass to Viridian. It doesn't take two minutes to get there, more like two _hours_! Let's just say that the invisible swear jar in my head made at least 50 bucks.

There's another thing that only the anime could have prepared me for was that Pokemon don't battle in one spot. They fly and move around and shit. I was nearly decapitated by a Pidgey and a Rattata had almost gotten my leg. Thank God for Dean. I just kept him out of his Pokeball.

Not that I'd ever planned for Dean to ever go into his ball. Those things, at max size, are maybe the size of a softball. Then, when they are hooked to a belt, they shrink to the size of a golfball. Now, Dean was about what I would consider average size for a Bulbasaur. And that was small for what he'd grow up to be. No way. Animal abuse. Or Pokemon abuse, whatever it's called.

"Bulba?" Dean looked at me strangely. I must have blanked out.

"Sorry, Dean. I was in la-la land. What is it?" I asked.

He jabbed a vine at the horizon where Viridian City was quickly approaching.

"If we run, I bet we could make it there by lunch." I decided.

"Bulba."

"Dinner. Right." Either it was easier to understand Pokemon than I thought, or a bond was forming. Then there was always the chance that this was all a dream.

I really hopped it was the second option.

We got to Viridian and we quickly stopped at a Pokecenter to heal. I quickly asked Nurse Joy if it was possible to know what level Dean was. She answered that he was almost at level 8, and I smiled. It seemed like yesterday that he was level 5. Well, technically, it was a little over two hours that he was level 5.

When Dean was healed, I just went straight to grab the package at the Pokemart, not even attempting to go through the old man who didn't have his coffee yet.

Dear God, the game was true on one thing. I couldn't even get a potion from the guy until I got back from delivering the thing.

(One Two Hour Trek Back To Pallet Town Later...)

"We just gotta get to Vermillion before we can get the damn bike..." I gasped.

We stepped in Oak's lab, a look of utter hatred plastered on my face. I gave Oak the package, which he announced to be a custom Pokeball. I hate that fucking Pokeball. Oak then proceeded to give me a Pokedex, which was the cue for Gary to enter.

"Hey D'sakie! You catch any Pokemon?" he announced proudly.

"No. The damnable store clerk wouldn't even sell me a potion, let alone a Pokeball." I growled. I turned to Oak. "You're lucky I didn't break and use that custom Pokeball just to catch a Pidgey." I hissed.

The old man smiled, knowing I wouldn't have, and gave Gary the Pokedex. I opened mine, and it beeped.

_I am Dexter, the omega Pokedex. I am registered to D'sakari Monroe, who only has her one Pokemon, Dean the Bulbasaur._

"Thank you, Dexter..." I grumbled.

I left the lab, snatched a map from Gary's sister, Daisy (who will probably never be mentioned in this fic again), and started back for Viridian.

"Aren't you gonna rest? Viridian's two hours away, and it's getting dark." Gary said. Aww he does have a soft spot.

"Nah. Dean can hop in his ball if he get's tired. I'm off."

I left for Viridian in the fading light. In hindsight, it probably wasn't my best idea.

Team:

Dean- Bulbasaur- Level 7

X.X

**Hey, it's me! (of course) Just quick wanting to know what you guys think of the chapter length. Should it be longer, or what? I got over 20 chapters in the works right now.**

**I'm thinking longer, so tell me what y'all think. **

**The chapters would come in a little later than now,**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapters 5 and 6

**chapter five: I gots me a Pokemanz!**

The darkness surrounded me soon after I left. Every inch of space I couldn't see meant that there could be something hiding in it. Yes, as a child I was paralyzed with fear at the dark. Even now it didn't make me all to comfortable. I really should have followed Gary's advice and stayed home with the woman who wasn't my mom.

Even though Dean didn't have to fight, it didn't mean he wasn't out of his Pokeball. The wariness of what _could _happen was greater than the need to sleep.

It was probably midnight before we hit Viridian. Every few steps, we'd freeze, giving us an hour of stalling. Thank God the Pokecenter was still open. I healed Dean, and I crashed on the couch while he was being healed, though he most likely didn't need it. When my Pokemon was finished, he lay on my stomach and we faded into a dreamless sleep. When everything feels like a dream, why should I dream when sleeping?

My eyes opened _way_ too early the next morning. I noticed Dean had rolled and pushed me off the couch in the middle of the night. I looked at the Nurse Joy and asked her to keep an eye on him. She nodded and I wandered around Viridian City.

It was early, so most people were still asleep. The Pokemart was open, and I bought as many Pokeballs and Potions as I had money for. I made sure to grab an Antidote cause I was always getting poisoned. Before returning to Dean, I walked up to the Viridian Gym where Giovanni, and later Gary, would occupy. An old man looked at me.

"That Gym's been closed for a long time. Though few trainers have ever reached this far." He said mostly to himself.

I stepped up to the door and leaned in close.

"I'm coming for you, Giovanni. D'sakari Monroe will not accept defeat."

I raced back to the Pokecenter to find Dean holding a few patrons hostage. Because no one could understand him, his demands could not be fulfilled.

"Dean, let the nice people go..." I sighed.

He ran up to me and happily followed me to Route One. The first Pokemon we found was a Pidgey.

"Don't kill it. We need friends." I told him.

It was simple enough to get the bird Pokemon, who, after checking the gender and found it to be a guy, I named it Sam. I was probably going to be sticking with genderless names like Alex or Dakota. After that, I ran to Route 22, far enough in where I could find Pokemon, but not far enough where I'd have to battle Gary. There, I found a Mankey whom was to be called Krystal. It was obvious that Dean liked Krystal more than Sam.

I glanced at their levels and found them to be inadequate.

"It's grinding time!" I grinned.

–

–

**chapter six: never forget**

I had to level up the other two in my team. There was a five level gap between them, and at the beginning of the journey, that's huge.

I decided to start on the Pokemon that's normally always the last one I level up: Sam the Pidgey. Seriously, almost every time I'd go to the Elite Four, I'd be lucky if I had a Pidgeotto.

(Half an hour of very worthless switching of Pokemon to level up)

Sam was finally level three. I figured that he was high enough to fight a level two Rattata. Even if he wasn't, Dean was well up to the challenge. Even Krystal would be good.

"Come on, Sam! It's a freaking Rattata!" I called in support.

He held his chin up high and flew at the Pokemon with a devious look in his eyes.

One tackle, two tackles, three tackles later, Rattata only had one hit to go. And Sam had 3/4ths of his HP left. The Pokedex told this stuff during battles, reminding me of the Gameboy battles. The stupid Rattata had only used one tackle and the rest were tail whips.

"Alright Sam! One hit left!" I cheered.

Sam dove to the Rattata and I saw a cloud of dirt fly up from the speed. I heard a loud thump and looked out in hope and awe.

Only to see Sam hit the ground. Hard.

I ran to the first Pokemon I had caught myself to find it still.

"There's still hope!" I cried, lifting him.

A vine closed around my wrist. Dean's way of communicating that it was too late.

"No." I whispered. "No!" I cried louder.

My first catch. My first kill. Was this journey in vain?

Soft flecks of dirt hit my face. I could barely see Krystal starting to dig a hole into the ground only a few feet away from where he had been caught. I couldn't control myself at that. I dropped to the ground. Dean caught me so I wouldn't be hurt. But I had no heart to tell him that it would have hurt me the same had he just let me fall- not physical wounds, but my psychological ones that had come into play as soon as I saw Sam collapse.

The Rattata was still staring at us, ready for any fight. But I didn't- couldn't finish the battle. That was the first and last battle I would run away from. I ran to the Pokecenter, just needing someone to comfort me. Dean and Krystal finished the burial before chasing after me.

I ran up to one of the video phones they had and saw Oak's number preprogramed. I typed it in and stared blankly at the screen as it dialed. It was picked up on the second ring.

"D'sak, what's up?" The professor asked.

I said nothing.

"Oh." Was all the old man said. "I'm so sorry. May I ask who it was?"

I held my stomach and sent him a file of Sam. I would have puked had I said anything.

"D'sak, death is a natural cause of being a Pokemon trainer. You can't give up because of one lost friend. Everyone has to deal with this at some point in their lives. Don't give up because of your Pidgey. If anything, he would have wanted you to go on and live your life!"

I knew the old man was right.

"Thanks, Professor. I needed that."

"And now your Pokemon need you. Good luck, my girl." He logged off.

I turned to see Dean and Krystal staring lovingly at me. The only thing I could do now was curl up into a ball and sob the day away. But only today, for tomorrow I would be continuing with my journey. Even without Sam.

Team:

Dean - Bulbasaur - level 8

Krystal - Mankey - level 5

Dead:

Sam - Pidgey - level 3


	6. Chapters 7 through 9

**chapter seven: I forgot how many Pokemon I actually hate**

My new Rattata, Tori, was munching some grass by my heels. I really didn't like her, it was more of a necessity to have more than two Pokemon.

I saw Gary Oak looking around town for me, which meant that it was time to take off before he found me and forced me into a battle I couldn't win. Dean was still level 8 and Krystal was level 5. Tori was level 3.

We ran into Viridian Forest and within four seconds of being there, I had _another_ dead Pokemon. Yes, Tori had only gained one level before a Caterpie killed her. A Caterpie whom I caught and named Ember. We quickly buried the Pokemon and ran to the exit at Pewter City. Well, we tried to run, but every three steps, I ran into a Weedle or a Metapod.

The sky was almost completely black by the time we got to the final trainer of the forest. His Weedle poisoned Krystal and I ran out to Pewter when I remembered the Antidote I bought. I could see my Mankey glaring at me as I administered the spray.

Pewter City was clearly visible only half a mile away. My Pokemon looked relieved. That is, until I decided to catch a Pokemon just outside of town. I scoured the grass until I ran into a Pokemon.

A Pidgey.

I pushed back all memories of Sam before sending out Krystal. I was silently praying that she would kill it so I wouldn't be forced to consider capturing it.

No such luck.

I was going to just have my Mankey kill it, but Dean was giving me the look that meant I had to catch the damnable Pokemon. It was my last Pokeball, and I really hoped that Pidgey would break out of it.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_DING!_

Dammit. I caught the stupid bird.

Being completely unoriginal, I named him Sam2. My guess of his only use would to be a fly slave.

I entered the Pokecenter and healed my Pokemon. As I handed them over, I commentated to my preference.

Dean- I still wondered why I didn't pick that Squirtle.

Krystal- How the hell did I score a Mankey, and not a Rattata?

Ember- Yeah, she was definitely going to be a box Pokemon.

Sam2- He'd be gone before we hit Mt Moon.

I really remembered liking Pokemon a lot more when I wasn't in the game.

My Pokemon were returned to me, and I sighed.

"Wanna go after the gym?"

I now realize that Pokemon don't want to battle gym leaders at midnight.

Whose stupid idea was to give animals magical powers and send them off with 10 year olds? Well, I blame Mew. Now to clean up the mess they made of me.

–

–

**chapter eight: Brock gets kicked in his Pokeballs**

The next morning, I met my Pokemon outside.

"Hey, you guys ready to go after Brock?" I asked.

This time they were all ready to go. I guess I should thank them for not killing me the previous night.

We got to the gym, and the first thing we saw were twin Onix statues. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at them.

"So, you like my Onix statues?" A voice said.

I turned to see Brock standing in front of me.

"I love rock Pokemon. They remind me of my rock hard-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I blurted. Being 17 and friends with a ton of immature guys, I knew every perverse saying ever.

Brock smirked.

"Let me guess. You want to battle?"

My answer was to have Dean step forward.

"Sorry, but I don't have the time for a battle. But if you want to make your chances better, you could always give me a little... motivation." He hinted.

"Dean?" I said, smirking. Vines started shooting out of his back.

"Fine." Brock growled. "Come on, Geodude!"

"If I must instruct you on how to deal with rock Pokemon, we need to have a serious talk." I said to Dean.

I saw quickly that my other Pokemon were cheering. Krystal on the other hand seemed worried for Dean.

A quick vine whip finished him off in a one hit KO. Err... one hit kill. Onix was sent out next. Another vine whip, another one hit KO. But Brock had just started being annoying.

"I don't think you deserve this badge. I may need some motivation, baby. Come on. You're different from all the other 10 year olds I've faced. You're... older somehow."

I never realized how much older I must appear to the others. I may look 10, but there may have been a presence that made me be more mature. Huh. I guess being a 17 year old stuck in the Pokemon universe does that to you.

"I'm not 10. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be a slut. Dean. Tackle Brock." I said.

I left Pewter City with a shiny new badge and a smirk on my face. My Pokemon looked at me confused at my final saying to Brock. They just kept staring at me.

"I know this bugs you, but can you just wait a bit? I don't think I can say what needs to be said right now." I said, disappointed in myself for not being honest with my friends and Pokemon.

My heart a little heavier, we traveled the long distance to Mt Moon.

There was a Pokecenter, but we were not going to stay there longer than a quick healing.

We stepped into the mountain, and I prepared myself for the worst.

"Please not a Zubat!" I prayed.

–

–

**chapter nine: Team Rocket Forever!**

"Not a Zubat!" I prayed.

"GEODUDE!"

"Fuck yeah!" I yelped.

Some Pokegod decided to make my life complete. Not a single Zubat in my party.

"I dub thee... NAZ!" I cried.

Naz (Not. A. Zubat. Geddit?) seemed to fit in our team decently. It wasn't the same as the Dean and Krystal romance that was slowly budding, but he became one of the guys.

We slept, not being able to tell the time, but only because we were tired. If I could remember correctly, Mt Moon was one of the largest areas to have to pass, though Victory Road had the award for the greatest amount of time I would spend in a single area.

As we walked through Mt Moon, I had a barrier of Pokemon protecting me from the evil Zubat army that attacked every two seconds. But that wasn't the only reason. And I was glad there was my army.

A Zubat flew at my head with uncanny precision. A trainer. And not just any trainer.

"Foolish girl! You shouldn't have come through here when Team Rocket is doing business!" A grunt said.

And now we play the 'use my superior knowledge' game!

"Why should I pay any attention to you? You're just a grunt. I bet the Boss doesn't even know, or care, who you are!"

Should not have said that out loud. I had about a dozen guards on me in a heartbeat.They were all the same nameless grunts I would have to take down time and time again.

While my team was taking down the Pokemon, I was fighting the actual trainers. Let's just say I wasn't fairing too well.

Krystal saw this and lunged for me, but landed in the middle of a ring of Pokemon. Dean ran to her, only to be ambushed by the ring.

"Dean!" I cried watching my first Pokemon disappearing under a pile of Rattatas and Zubats.

Grunts held me back and watched as I struggled to help him. No such luck.

When I thought all was lost, the snap of vines and swish of leaves was heard.

"Ivysaur!" Dean growled.

My eyes lit up into the happy chibi love face any manga lovers would instantly recognize.

"Dean, you evolved!" With something as seemingly simple as a Pokemon evolving, new strength was pumped through the group.

The grunts didn't stand a chance. They all ran away, practically sobbing.

One poor (pfft!) grunt was cowering in a corner, unable to escape. I stood in front of him.

"I don't care what you have to do, but tell the boss that D'sak is waiting." I growled.

He whimpered 'yes' and scuttled out the door.

I shook my head and silently cussed.

"I wanna join Team Rocket." I muttered the silent dream so only I would hear.

We cleared off a spot to rest, eager to start the next day and reach Cerulean.

Team:

Dean - Ivysaur - lvl 18

Krystal - Mankey - lvl 17

Ember - Caterpie - lvl 3

Sam2 - Pidgey - lvl 14

Naz - Geodude - lvl 8

Dead:

Sam - Pidgey - lvl 2-3

Tori - Rattata - lvl 3-4


	7. Chapters 10 through 12

_**Hey, it's been a while, so I guess I should put in the disclaimer that I own nothing... Seriously. I'm poor. And if I did own Pokemon, there would be major changes. Like Ash being with Gary... hehehe... **_

_**So here it is. Chapters 10-12.**_

_**Expect more updates cause school has been out since Friday. Yay. I'm a Senior!**_

_**Her it is, Locked Away.**_

–

–

**chapter ten: I finally have the advantage.**

The warm sun was quite nice after a few days in the damp (Clefairy free) cave.

The cliffs that surrounded the mountain gave me a very good view of Cerulean.

Gary was sitting on Nugget Bridge with a gang of girls surrounding him.

A shifty Team Rocket member was hiding out in someone's backyard.

A few kids walked solemnly out of the gym, apparently having lost big time.

Dean stared at me. His face was full of nervousness, an emotion he usually never showed around Krystal.

"Don't worry, buddy. This will be cake."

But I wasn't so sure.

Misty had always given me problems when I'd previously battle her. Gary gave me hell no matter how high a level my Pokemon were. Team Rocket would come at me so fast with hundreds of grunts that I hardly had time to heal.

But that wasn't this time.

Misty would feel my wrath with Dean. Grass vs water type. I finally had the advantage! Gary was gonna be wiped out by my array of... grass and ground type... maybe not the best advantage, but they were all strong! I wouldn't give up! And Team Rocket would be destroyed, even if I had to destroy Giovanni without any Pokemon.

But first I had to get through the gym.

Before I even got there, I was attacked as I lept into grass.

"Spearow!"

I might actually kill myself if I capture any more bird Pokemon.

"Gisselle." I said.

She was just another bird Pokemon in my arsenal. Nothing more. She would probably die sooner or later, though I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone else die.

I stepped in the gym, and was assaulted by a jet of water.

"I've known you were coming, Monroe." Misty said.

"Gary..." I cussed.

Misty was standing on a platform.

"Not just that cutie." She grinned.

Barf. Shoot me. Gary is not- ok, I can't get myself to finish this sentence, but he will not be hypnotized by this aquatic slut!

"Brock told me about you. He said you're old for your age."

"Just fight me." I growled.

She smirked.

"Very well. But once I win, you must tell me what he meant by that."

Even with a grass Pokemon, Misty still was good. Water Pulse sucks. But after Staryu and Starmie were finished, all I could do is beam.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I didn't answer. I left the gym, almost wondering when I would be ambushed.

"Well, well, well. How ya doin' D'sakie-kins?"

–

–

**chapter eleven: It's nothing. Not yet anyways.**

"D'sakie-kins. How ya doin"

"Gary." I smirked, attempting to mimic his famous sweet and spicy grin. No such luck.

He began circling me, and I felt trapped. Was this how Pokemon felt right before they were captured?

"That's two badges now, right?" He asked.

"And why should you care?" I snapped.

"Because I love messing with my favorite rival."

Why should he mess with me? What did I do to him? What did everyone want from me?

"Will you just leave me alone!" I cried.

"D'sak, what's wrong?" He said, a concerned look covering his face, filling his bright green eyes.

"I guess I'm PMSing right now." I shrugged, wanting to make him go away.

"You're ten years old..."

"Maybe I started early!" I yelled. "Now let me be by myself, I've had a rough day."

"There is someone who cares about you right in front of you and you wont tell the truth. What's up?"

I looked down at my feet. I shook my head.

_You wont tell the truth._

I was instantly reminded of hiding things from Dean and the others, making the guilt in my stomach worsen.

"It's nothing. I-it doesn't concern you." I turned away, trying to hide tears that were beginning to spill.

Gary grabbed my head and forced me to look at him.

"What. Is. Wrong?" He asked.

"T-the gym leaders think that I'm something I'm not." I blurted the first thing I thought of.

Liar. It's something I _am._

"Then prove them wrong. Or become what you aren't. But I'm pretty partial to the D'sak standing in front of me." He grinned.

"Become un-partial before I hit you."

"That's the D'sak I know and love." He smirked, even when my fist made contact.

Know and love? God, this was turning into some weird manga type thing. Girl meets boy, falls in love... All that shit.

Damn! Gary started talking again!

Just continue with that depressed, morose filled face.

"Talk to people, D'sak. Tell your Pokemon if you aren't ready to talk to humans." He started to walk away.

"Don't you want to fight?" I called.

"I don't fight crying girls." He said.

I dropped to my knees. Dammit! I was sobbing my eyes out now! I didn't cry in public, I had trained myself to hide my emotions!

"Dammit! Come back and fight me!" I cried.

He didn't come back.

Dean stared concerned at me.

"It's nothing. Not yet anyways. Can you give me more time?"

Dean nodded, but even I knew that if I didn't spill who I truly was, I would burst. And my bursting point was coming soon.

"I need to kill some people. Let's go fight those morons on the bridge." I said, quickly changing the subject.

Nugget Bridge was exactly what I needed to clear my head. Nothing but rows of trainers waiting to be fought.

"It's grinding time!" I smirked.

–

–

**chapter twelve: Morons and Metapods**

I stepped up on the bridge, wiping the few remaining tears away.

"I'm fine!" I insisted as Dean had gotten my other teammates to stare concerned at me. "Now come on! We got some training to do!"

That had them excited. It had been a while since we had a good old fashioned grind.

"Alright losers!" I called to the bridge's occupants. "Get your Pokemon out, and get ready for defeat!"

The five people pulled out their Pokemon and smirked. There was a man - A Rocket Grunt, to be precice - behind them, smoking, yet staring in interest.

"Ready guys?" I asked my team.

"Saur!"

"Mankey!"

"Pid- Pidgey!"

"Dude!"

"Spearow!"

"Pie!"

"Ember, be careful!" I called to my Caterpie.

Dean and Krystal were the first barrier with Sam2 and Naz behind them. Gisselle and Ember were right in front of me, it being the safest spot.

The Pidgeys and Rattatas were wiped out by Naz and his awesome Rock Throw. The Ekans and Sandshrews stood no chance by the tag team of Dean and Krys, stopping the enemies from attacking their type disadvantaged teammates.

A lone Metapod scooted it's way to Ember. Gisselle stepped back, ready to fight in case Ember wasn't up to it.

"Don't worry about defensive moves, attack it with all you've got!" I encouraged. "Try and be fast too. Harden's a bitch!"

After countless hardens and tackles that I wont bore you with, the Metapod was finished. It's trainer didn't even pull it out of battle when it's HP was at one. The other trainers were crying at their Pokemon's bodies.

The trainer who was the most upset was Metapod's. I probably didn't help his greiving.

"You freaking moron!" I yelled. "A Metapod in a full battle? Switch it out if the poor thing wont survive. God, you dumbass!" I kind of regretted it, but he was a complete bonehead whose Pokemon should have been taken away!

The trainer stomped on my foot before running away, sobbing.

That might haunt me someday.

The Rocket who was watching the battles dropped the cigarette and walked up, clapping.

"Well done. After killing their Pokemon, you yell at them. Too bad you're still a kid or I'd invite you to join us." He tossed a Nugget at me. "I hope to see you in our ranks someday, Monroe."

I didn't even ask how he knew my name. That grunt from Mt Moon had delivered on his promise of spreading my name around.

I turned to my Pokemon.

"You guys did awesome."

"Spearow!" Gisselle called as I returned her to her ball.

"Dude!"

"Pidgey!"

"Mankey!"

I still had more battles, so I left Dean out.

"Wait... Ember?" I called.

"Metapod!" Came the answer.

Ember, my darling little (probably soon to be boxed) Caterpie had evolved.

After returning her, I turned to Dean and the rest of the trainers between us and Bill's house.

"Let's do this." And for a moment, it almost felt like it was just the two of us again.

–

–

_**Oh, I'm not doing any more little team stats. Too lazy. If someone dies, I may put it in, and at the end I'll do one, but I'm really lazy. That, and I forgot to write it down while playing...**_

_**Review and tell your friends about me!**_

_**Unless your too embarrassed to let your friends know that you read fanfiction... or write it.**_

_**Really. No one who knows me knows I'm doing this...**_

_**Reviews make my days, just saying. I print them up and put them on my wall. :)**_


	8. Chapters 13 through 15

_**Hey, it's me.**_

_**Told ya I'd update a lot more often.**_

_**So I got a review (yay), and I might want to clear something up with a few people.**_

_**Nuzlocke is not my idea, it comes from the internet, "invented" by the guy who runs **__**nuzlocke . com**_**. **_**It just looked cool to do. Though most people draw their Nuzlockes out, I don't have that good of drawing skills, so I wrote mine.**_

_**I'm working on drawing out the characters now, and maybe after that, I'll put up the entire drawn Nuzlocke on deviantart or something.**_

_**Sorry if I made you think this was all my idea, you're free to do whatever, just don't use D'sak cause I do own her.**_

**chapter thirteen: oh my god, what the hell, ooh! now you're hot!**

I stood in front of Bill's house, Dean frowning at the door. Something was wrong.

"It's ok..." I whispered, but I don't think he believed me.

I really didn't believe me.

I pushed open the unlocked door, the only light coming from a glowing computer. That, and the dim glow of the setting sun behind us.

"Bill?" I called into the dark.

"Oh thank God." A raspy voice whispered. "I thought no one would come by."

A freaky blob of human/Pokemon mix twitched on the floor.

I almost screamed, but was silenced as a fleshy appendage covered my mouth.

My eyes rolled back as I nearly gladly succumbed to the darkness.

"Oh please don't faint!" The flesh ball pleaded. "My name is Bill, and I need help!"

I shivered in disgust. Did I really need Cut that badly?

Sadly, yes I did.

I pointed to the teleporter, and nearly gagged as I saw the slime trail.

I pushed the button and saw a little Nidoran hop out. The second door opened and Bill stepped out.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

Bill, Pokemon genius and computer nerd, was utterly gorgeous!

"Thanks. I thought I'd never get out of that." He grinned.

I nodded blankly.

His eyes were a deep, endless brown and were staring oh so beautifully at me. A normal ten year old wouldn't notice the way his curly brown hair framed his face, or the way his toned abs were visible from behind his polo shirt. But, I wasn't a normal ten year old, nor was I actually ten.

He held a shiny ticket out at me.

"It's a pass to the SS Anne. A cute girl like yourself would like it."

I blushed and nodded, Dean latching a vine to my wrist, leading me out the door.

"Bye Bill!" I called. Then I realized I never told him my name. "I'm D'sak!" I shouted as Dean shut the door.

Dean glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

He mimicked a love-struck loser - probably what I looked like.

"Oh shut it. I'm a girl, I'm allowed to think guys are hot!" Actually, I was a teenager, but I still hadn't told him that little fact.

I looked at the ticket.

"This ticket guarantees entrance to the SS Anne for the holder." The normal ticket crap. But there was something else. "By accepting this ticket, the holder is entitled to be dragged to the Sevii Islands by the giver."

Dammit! I didn't want to go to the Sevii Islands!

Fuck you, Bill, and your hotness.

It just happened that Bill was staring out the window at me. He smiled, making me turn into the love-struck loser again.

I waved stupidly.

_CRACK!_

"Ow! Dean! No Vine Whips!"

–

–

**chapter fourteen: aww. I have a stalker. now how do I kill him?**

I lept over a fence and found that a Rocket Grunt was there - the same one from the bridge.

"Hey, Monroe!" He called, taking a drag of his cigarette.

God, how do people like those?

"You come to keep me company?" He asked.

"Nah. Trying to get to Vermillion before it gets dark." Too late.

"One problem. The boss wants you to stay here." He blew a smoke ring in my face.

I coughed and waved the smoke away, but I wasn't oblivious to his fingers twitching for his Pokeballs.

His poor Ekans didn't stand a chance.

"Not too shabby." He smirked, kicking aside the dead snake.

"Now what?" I growled, disgusted at his blatant disrespect for his dead Pokemon.

Damnable Rocket.

"I'd say it's off to Vermillion for you. Sleep tonight, make your way there tomorrow and in the night hit the SS Anne. You'll be on to Rock Tunnel by Thursday. I can keep the boss satisfied for now." He was charting my moves for me!

"Who says I'm going to the SS Anne?" I growled.

He shrugged, a smile on his lips as he took another long drag.

Ugh. Disgusting. But I used that time to stare at my stalker.

His eyes were deep. I was surprised to note they were the same aqua shade as my own. At first glance, they looked grey. His hair was tucked almost professionally under his hat.

He shuddered lightly, something I noticed he did a lot. His fingers would brush against the uniform, causing the twitch and his face would drop as he fingered where more Pokeballs would be.

I wondered if he had more...

He dropped the cigarette and stretched. I could only stare at the muscles that put Bill's to shame.

"So are you gonna get some sleep, or are you gonna stare some more. If I'm that interesting, I can stay the night."

I tried to growl at that, but the flush of embarrassment of being caught hit me first.

He laughed.

"Nighty night, kiddo."

"Fucking bastard." I growled.

I doubted that would be the last I saw of my stalker.

–

–

**chapter fifteen: a good nights rest and the stains of Vermillion**

I make it to the Pokecenter and dropped off my team. I was prepared to crash on the couch again when another guy who followed me around walked in.

"Hey D'sakie-kins." Gary smirked.

"Stalker." I yawned.

Neither of us stated the fact that technically it was I who was following him.

"You seriously gonna sleep there?" He asked.

"Trying to."

He pulled me up and dragged me to one of the always filled bedrooms.

"Are you trying to get into my pants?" I asked warily.

He pushed me onto a bed.

"Sleep." He commanded. "And I'm only ten..."

Oh yeah... He must now think I'm crazy.

Gary crawled into the other bed before staring at me.

I dropped my gear and shoes at the end of the bed.

"Night, D'sak."

"Night, Gary."

I was glad he didn't mention my emotions at our last meeting.

I was out the door before Gary awoke.

My Pokemon were only slightly confused when we were up as early as those old guys who wake up at 4.

I passed the daycare and went down to the entrance to Saffron.

I totally forgot about the guard.

"No!" He yelled.

"But I-" I stammered.

"Leave!" I was pushed out the door.

I had to go through the underground tunnel, now not empty like the games.

Homeless people, those with unethical intentions, and trainers to ashamed to go home lined the walls. The bright utopia I thought of the Pokemon universe as was far from the truth.

I felt much safer once Dean was out, though I knew I had nothing to fear.

Vermillion, a seemingly harmless port village in the game, was corrupted too. It was a slum with all he losers and trash from every corner of the globe. Prostitution, drug sales, and the black market were the least this place had to offer.

Thank God it was daylight.

I decided to make a quick stop at a few places before I hopped on the SS Anne.

There was the fishing rod I didn't need.

The Pokemon Fan Club was where I was mostly headed to, though.

Not like the game either, or it was exactly like it, if you took their words into direct context.

"I'm sorry!" I cried to Dean.

My poor Ivysaur was rubbing his face, trying to get the image of human/Pokemon sex out of his mind.

But at least I got the bike voucher.

Yeah... Still probably not worth it...

I zoomed up to the docks, yet was denied entrance for my lack of a certain item.

I was directed to a store and had to buy the worst thing in the universe.

A dress.

_**Review, and I may put a character in for a battle if you leave a name and Pokemon.**_

_**Or you can get a cookie, your choice.**_

_**Whatever. Review!**_


	9. Chapters 16 through 18

_**Sorry for the delay. We got a new computer, and its taken a while to figure out how to use it. That, and it doesn't have any writing programs on it. So I'm stuck using the old one my parents "gifted" to me and my little bro, then switching to the new one cause this one don't have an internet connection yet.**_

_**Hearts to all the reviewers!**_

–

–

**chapter sixteen: I'm on a boat!**

The bright red dress I grabbed made my eyes pop, the sales lady told me.

I didn't care.

I glanced over my team. Naz was in no shape to go against Lt. Surge alone. I needed another ground type. Diglett's Cave would be my best bet. (Also, no one could use Cut.)

"Nemesy." I smiled, holding up my Pokeball.

Gisselle and Ember were boxed, leaving me and a five Pokemon team.

The SS Anne was filled with people running about to get ready for that night's ball.

It was perfect training.

Battles and items were abundant, though I took off from the bottom deck when I met a sailor.

"I like feisty kids!"

No. Just no.

I decided to check how much cash I had. I hadn't bought any items since Viridian, or maybe Pewter.

"Holy Shit!" I cried.

One hundred _thousand_ dollars.

I couldn't even save up 50 bucks back home!

But I would die to Gary if I didn't get some, so I tried to hop off the boat.

Turns out, unlike the games, the boat leaves port as soon as everyone's on.

Well, in a town like Vermillion, I don't blame them.

But that wasn't the bad part.

No one had thought to give me a room. I was stuck with a dress I had yet to put on, and no where to do that.

I decided to "borrow" a room from a very naive (Paris Hilton wannabe) girl.

I pulled my team out of their Pokeballs.

"Alright guys, guard this room and stay here." Even as tomboyish as I was, I knew Pokeballs did NOT go with dresses. "But if I call, get over to where I am ASAP. Got it?"

Once everyone was clear about my demands, I slipped into the damnable gown.

I almost felt like a child playing dress-up, though technically, I was.

As I walked down the halls, I could feel the glares and whispers of everyone around me.

"I will never see these people again. I will never see these people again." I chanted under my breath.

A woman near me sneered, and loudly said to her friend, "Who does she think she is?"

That's when I started actually paying attention.

Black dress, white dress, black, black, white...

Oh shit.

I was a cardinal surrounded by penguins.

Or, in easier to understand words, I was the only one in a red dress. I stuck out like a sore thumb. Shit.

I had to get out of there. Fast.

And in order to do that, I had to find the Captain.

He was with Gary.

The old man quickly excused himself and ran off, clearly green.

Gary ran after him and I was about to follow when a hand held onto my shoulder.

"For someone on the side of good, you break so many rules."

"Stalker." I smirked, not surprised to see the Rocket. "You clean up nicely."

He was in a suit, no longer twitching at the feel of the fabric nor was he depressed at his lack of Pokemon – he had a full party.

"As do you." He held out a hand. "Care to dance?"

I quickly glanced to where the Captain and Gary ran off at.

"They will not be going anywhere soon." The man grinned.

"I can't dance." I said, trying not to look stupid. Too late.

"Which is why you follow my lead." He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor as the song slowed.

"Damn." I sighed.

He took one of my hands and placed my other on his arm.

It was a huge stretch - like a father/daughter dance that I never went to when I was little. Dad and I had father/daughter video game competitions. I never even went to a dance until I was halfway through high school.

"I hate being short." I growled.

"Let me guess, you were tall in a previous life?" He joked.

"Yeah. Last week."

He stared at me intently, trying to find a hint of lie in my face. I attempted to put some there, but an actress I am not. A change in topic was needed.

"W-what's your name?" I stuttered, my face turning red. "You never told me."

There was a quiet, thoughtful moment until he spoke again.

"I suppose Sakaki would do." He said.

My mind raced with the familiarity of the name.

The redness disappeared, turning me white, as realization hit.

"I-I have to go!" I ran off.

I sat in my stolen room as I gasped out of breath, my Pokemon staring confused at me.

Sakaki was Japanese for a well known character in the Pokemon Universe.

Giovanni.

–

–

**chapter seventeen: the wicked bitch of the west**

I wrapped my belt around my waist, no longer caring about any fashion laws I was breaking.

I needed off the boat immediately.

But first, I needed Cut.

Only one delay halted me. Finally, me and Gary were to battle.

We wasted no time, each pulling out a Pokeball as soon as our eyes met.

We wouldn't kill the other's Pokemon, both of us finding that cruel and unnecessary.

Of course, I broke that rule. Non-intentionally, though.

"Ratticate?" Gary gasped.

I took off before another word was exchanged.

I snatched up Cut and taught it to Nemesy.

The boat wouldn't get back to Vermillion until morning, which was many hours away. It was far too long a time to wait.

I lept off the boat -dress and all- soaking me, but I was not cleansed of the guilt that overwhelmed me, which was quickly turning into anger.

Poor Lt Surge. He'd feel my wrath.

The Pokemart wasn't too happy about letting me in, dripping, but money talks.

My supplies in order, I ran -still soaked to the bone- to the Gym.

"Uh, kid? You're kind of wet." Lt Surge said.

"Battle. Now." I growled, the water pooling in a puddle at my feet.

He didn't argue. His Voltorb was pulled out, the first of three Pokemon in my way of leaving the town.

I now realize that being wet could have turned dangerous in the electric Gym.

"Naz! Rock Throw!" I yelled.

It was effective, yet not enough to get his HP down to zero.

"Magnitude!" The Mag7 shook the building's foundations.

"Voltorb, Sonicboom!" Surge smirked.

"Tackle!" The Voltorb went down, but not without paralyzing my Geodude.

"Return!" I called, sending out Nemesy.

The Pikachu was out, yet down after a Dig or two.

But Nemesy couldn't take the fast hits of the Raichu. I had a plan.

I sent out Naz, cursing myself that I didn't buy Paralyze heals before an _electric___Gym.

"Magnitude!"

It was a Mag 5. Not effective at all.

And the Voltorb and Raichu had caused some deep hits on Naz. He would have to be quick in hitting or he'd die.

"Again!" I called, this time a Mag10.

"Only one problem." Surge grinned, holding up a Super Potion.

"Nemesy, now!"

The Diglett flew up from his dig and finished off the Raichu.

Surge clapped.

"Too bad that was a cheap move. I don't think you deserve this badge."

"Sam." I said.

Sam2 flew out of the ball and snatched the badge from Surge's grip.

"Most give up when I do that. I guess it's yours."

I gave him the cockiest smirk I could.

"What a little bitch." he mused.

–

–

**chapter eighteen: dreams are so fucking weird**

I healed my Pokemon before biking back through Cerulean and to Rock Tunnel.

It was getting dark, but I couldn't sleep - even after 2 am hit.

Rock Tunnel was next, but I had a small problem.

I seem to have a lot of those.

"Who can learn flash?" I sighed.

"Voltorb!"

"Hello... Marco." I held out a Pokeball.

The sun was starting to peak over the mountaintops when I got to the Rock Tunnel Pokemon Center.

I didn't stop.

Before entering a tunnel or a cave, it's a good idea to coat yourself with repel or an army of Zubat will attack.

Even in dark caves, Zubats know when night is. After my second swarm without sleep (that's three days, folks!), I finally crashed.

My dreams consisted of Giovanni and Gary fighting over who I would end up with. They wouldn't listen, even after I insisted (lied) that I had a BF back home.

They didn't even get the fact that I was both too old and too young for them. Damn the pictures on deviantart, I couldn't get the hot Giovanni or the sexy Gary out of my mind, thus that is what they turned into.

They were both dancing around in their underwear when I was forcefully (and thankfully) woken up.

"Saur!" Dean stared worried at me.

Each Pokemon hat thick bites from Zubats. They protected me while I was out.

The change in location was slightly disturbing, but I calmed when I noticed it was a Pokecenter.

"Welcome to Lavender Town, Miss." The Nurse Joy said.

"Heal my Pokemon, then give them back. I'm going back to sleep." I yawned, leaping onto the nearest couch. Pokecenter couches are so very comfortable.

It wasn't long before the warm bodies of my Pokemon joined me on and around the couch. It was nice, and I felt truly loved for one of the first times in quite a long while.

_**Reviews bring happiness to me and my stuffed Pikachu. Just saying.**_


	10. Chapters 19 and 20

_**Once again, disclaimer...**_

_**I don't own Pokemon or anything other than D'sak, a stuffed Pikachu doll, the games on which this Nuzlocke is based on, and (yay! Finally!) the computer I am typing this story up on.**_

_**If I did own Pokemon, this story would be in book form, not on a fanfiction website.**_

–

–

**chapter nineteen: dreams are your subconscious. Damn, I'm fucked up.**

Lavender Town actually was the quiet city the games had made it out to be. It was respected -rare for a town near the very large cities of inner Kanto. But Vermillion, Saffron, nor Lavender interested me at the moment. It was Celedon that I wanted.

Celedon was one of those big towns that attempts to clean up for the many visitors it acquires. It was pretty nice, just a bit rough around the edges. The drug addicts and prostitutes tended to stay around the perimeter of the city.

Malls, Casinos, and Gyms galore. Perfect. Well, actually just one of each, but you get my drift.

I grabbed up a few things before I went to those three things: the tea to get into Saffron, and the Eevee.

"Zarmin." I named him.

He made my team full, and the seven of us went to the mall.

"Uh, if anyone wants to stay out here, they're welcome to." I smirked.

They all decided to follow.

If there is one thing that I love to do girly, it's shop. Mostly it's for video games, but clothes shopping is fun too!

**MANY HOURS LATER**

"I'm sorry! I like shopping! I _am_ a girl!" I sighed at Dean.

The sun was setting yet again as we walked to the Pokecenter.

He poked a vine at one of the many bags I was holding.

"Yes it was all necessary!" I scolded.

He reached in it and pulled out a water stone.

"It's for Zarmin!" I sighed.

My Eevee popped his head up at the mention of his name.

I set the stone in front of him.

"Uh... What do I do?" I asked.

Dean threw his vines up, exasperated, and threw the stone at Z.

Before the stone hit him, it encased him in a blue light. When it disappeared, I had a Vaporeon.

"Come on, ya nutcases." I smirked.

We were about to crash on another couch when the Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Miss Monroe? I have a room reserved for you."

Oh! It was probably Gary again. He was so nice!

And also pissed off at me the last time I saw him.

"I'm just gonna stay on the couch..." I said.

"No. The man insisted."

I was a little shocked at her roughness, but the hot showers in the rooms were calling my name.

"Ahhh..." I sighed under the hot water.

I fell asleep in the large, warm bed soon after I exited.

My Pokemon crowded around me, happy to be on a bed and not a couch.

The dream was odd... It was a dream where I had a bad dream. Dream me woke up, frightened, and then arms wrapped around her, kissing her head.

"It is alright, my dear." Giovanni whispered.

I sat up, gasping for breath, glad to be out of that nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Giovanni asked, his hands grasping mine.

I screamed and the dreams lifted.

"Saur! Saur! Ivysaur!" Dean was yelling.

"Oh dear God!" I gasped.

A dream withing a dream within a dream. My head hurt more than when I watched Inception. (of course, an extra dream could be added depending on whether or not the Pokemon thing was a dream itself.)

Yet even though it was a dream, I could still feel Giovanni's arms around me. I shivered.

I glanced at the clock. 9am. Finally, I woke up at a normal time!

We were all still tired, but we got ready anyways.

It was time to face Erika.

–

–

**chapter twenty: sorry Dean, but I still hate grass Pokemon.**

I hugged my Pidgeotto.

"Okay, Sam! Erika will be a piece of cake, right?"

"Pigeotto!"

"That's my boy! Maybe after, we'll hit the Name Rater in Lavender. I'm thinking Ash..." I was now talking to myself more than Sam2.

We ran to the Gym, I almost leaving all my other Pokemon, but decided that would make me seem too cocky.

The Gym assaulted us with the smell of flowers and perfume. Eww.

"Welcome, young trainer. I am Erika of Celedon."

"I'm D'sak. This is Sam2. We're gonna battle you now."

"Oh, I was hoping we would just hang out!" Erika pouted. "That Gary boy stayed for a while!"

I didn't want to talk about Gary, especially after killing his Ratticate.

Erika frowned at my still glaring face.

"Very well. Go Gloom!"

The wicked smelling Pokemon lept out of it's ball.

"Arial Ace!" I cried.

Erika was astounded at how fast her Pokemon went down.

"Victreebell!"

"Wing Attack!"

Victreebell went down too. Sam didn't have a scratch on him.

"Vileplume, Gigadrain!"

A small chunk of HP fell.

"That's ok. Now use A-"

"Toxic!" Erika yelled.

Damn. I hate those two in a row hits.

"Arial Ace!" I yelled.

Only one hit left. I love me some type advantages!

Sam was still in green, so I thought nothing of still having him fight.

"Arial Ace, once more!"

"Again!" was all Erika yelled.

Gigadrain had dropped Sam's HP, so I dove into my bag for a Potion.

"Toxic." Erika growled.

My bag hit the floor.

"Not cool! I should get a chance to-"

I was cut off as Sam2 hit the ground.

"No..." I whispered.

Erika laughed evilly.

"Give up yet?"

I walked on the field and picked up Sam2. As I walked off, Dean lept out of his ball.

"Kill it." I whispered.

I could see the shadow of Dean destroying the Vileplume.

Erika tossed the badge at me.

"You don't care about Pokemon like I do! If you did, that Pidgeotto wouldn't be dead! You wouldn't have let your Ivysaur kill my Vileplume!"

Dean grabbed Sam2 as I ran at Erika and savored the feeling of her nose breaking under my fist.

"You can say that I'm a slut, you can say that I'm a horrible, unlovable person, but you do NOT say that I don't love my Pokemon!" I growled.

I think that punching Erika made me happier.

_**Reviews make me happy after chapters like this...**_


	11. Chapters 21 through 23

_**I have completed writing out the entire story. Now it just depends on how lazy I am before I type it all up. Now while I wont stop the story if no one reviews, it makes me happier and more likely to type faster if people do.**_

_**And I still don't own anything. Sorry to disappoint those of you who actually thought that.**_

–

–

**chapter twenty-one: I really gotta play slots more often**

My name is D'sakari Monroe (sort of), and I am a Pokemon Killer.

Dean would only stare sadly at me. He knew what I was thinking.

"I should give up. I'm a Pokemurderer." I wept.

Krystal dragged me to a wall of video-phones.

"Krys, I can't call Oak every time I'm depressed!" I told her.

It did no good.

"D'sak! How are you?" Oak grinned wildly.

"I'm giving up my journey." I told him.

"Now D'sak, death is nothing to be sad about!" what planet is he from? "You need to remember the good times!"

"Professor, I don't belong here. I want to be in my room, watching anime, while petting my cat! I wanna go home!" If only I knew how...

"Giving up isn't _your_ choice anymore, Miss Monroe." Oak said almost evilly.

What?

"Your Pokemon have already come this far. They wont let you quit."

My Pokemon were glaring at me, begging me to challenge Oak's words. They wanted to show me how far they would go, how much they would risk in order to finish the journey.

"You want to risk your lives for me?" I asked, happy tears welling up.

There was a roar of agreement.

"Well then, lets go stop Team Rocket!" We raised our arms (or whatever we had: vines, wings, etc.) and raced out of the Pokecenter.

"Wait... Team Rocket? D'sak! D'sak, get back here!" Oak yelled.

The Casino was bright and brilliant. Yet even in the Pokemon Universe, where 10 year olds run rampant, I was the only kid in the place.

I walked up to the counter where the man there sneered at me.

"You cant be in here." He snarled.

"Your boss wont be too happy if he finds out you kicked me out." I jeered back.

He glared at me for the longest time.

"I'll give you 50 coins if you don't bug me anymore." He finally said.

I was at the slots instantly.

"Come on!" I grinned.

The three 7's blazed red, coins shooting everywhere.

"Yeah!" I tried again.

**7 7 7**

And again.

**7 7 7**

And again!

**7 7 7**

The staff was on edge. I saw the one I talked to on his phone. I listened in.

"It's a kid! She's getting all the cash! She's over a thousand bucks in, right now!"

Angry yelling came from the other side.

"I know, but she was talking about you as if you two are close or something!"

The voice became sickly quiet.

"Uh... She looks about ten... brown hair in two pigtails...blue eyes... She's got this evil smirk on, kind of like yours."

The voice spoke quietly again.

"But she'll–! Oh. She already knows? Alright, boss."

I had just gotten another trio of sevens when I was yanked up.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Come with me." The man glared down at me.

I followed the man down a flight of steps that were _not_ there when I first entered.

"Now follow me closely, or you will get lost."

The man took one step and I watched as he zipped across the tiles.

"Coooooool!"

–

–

**chapter twenty-two: tiles, fighting and boobs**

"Will you stop that!" The stupid Rocket yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I zipped past for the umpteenth time.

I would be flying by, then hit the stop tile and fall on my face, still laughing.

I decided to not be the only one having fun. I pulled out my Pokemon.

"Come on, guys! Try this!"

We were spinning and laughing when I ran into someone.

"Whoops! Sorry!" I giggled as I was pulled to my feet.

My face blanked as I stared at who I ran into.

"Giovanni."

He smirked at me.

"Did you miss me? You ran off before the song was finished."

"I ran off because normally it's polite to tell the girl you're dancing with that you're the head of a major crime syndicate!" I growled.

"Normal girls would be proud if they had the honor of dancing with Giovanni." He shrugged.

"How many normal girls know who Giovanni truly is? Scratch that. How many _people_ know who Giovanni truly is?" I snapped.

"The leaders of the other Teams know me. Archie, Maxie, that N boy and his father Ghetsis..."

I had covered my ears.

"Haven't gotten that far!" I cried, mentioning the fact of N's relationship to Ghetsis.

"...And Samuel Oak. You are the only one who I don't know whether or not they will spill my secret." He mused.

While he was speaking, he spun something around in his hands.

"The Silph Scope?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" I had always wondered why the Rockets wanted the Silph Scope.

"Because of that comment you made on the SS Anne. You were taller a week ago? I didn't understand what that meant until I did a background check."

Damn. I hate background checks. They make me feel like people are trying to prove I did something bad.

"Everyone knows about D'sak, the future Pokemon Master from Pallet Town. But you don't exist. Or at least you didn't about two weeks ago.

I can now add another reason background checks suck.

"But I do exist." I stepped up and poked him. "See?"

He held out the Silph Scope at me.

"This way makes things... Simpler."

A red light pulsed out of it. I could feel myself turning into something else. One glance at a reflective panel, and saw... me.

The 17 year old me.

I touched my longer arms, my defined waist in shock before moving onto something I felt was much more important.

"EEEEEE!" I cried.

"What?" Giovanni asked.

"My boobs are back!" I said, poking the orbs upon my chest.

He rolled his eyes, but I noticed they came to rest back on them.

"Perv." I growled, looking for something else to stare at but him.

I unfortunately found something else.

It happened to be my Pokemon. The ones who I didn't tell them I was actually a teenager. And they did _NOT_ look happy.

"Guys, it's still me!" I said.

The red light disappeared as Giovanni put the Silph Scope away.

I was back to 10 years old.

"Please. I told you that I'd tell you guys everything when the time was right! The thing is, the time was always right. I just couldn't say it. But will you fight with me now so I can tell you after?"

"Mankey!"

"Vaporeon!"

"Voltorb!"

"Geodude!"

I turned to Dean.

"And you?"

"Ivy. Ivysaur." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I could almost tell what he was saying.

"_I trusted you. I believed in you and you lied! Why didn't you tell me? If not them, why not me? I was your first Pokemon!"_

"I'm sorry! I betrayed you all! I was only thinking about myself. I wish I would have told you guys. But will you fight with me even though I lied?"

"Saur." No.

"I-I don't need you, then!" Tears filled my eyes. "I have the others!"

The battle started, Giovanni's Pokemon falling one by one.

And one by one, I had to drag my Pokemon back before the Rocket Boss' next one decimated them.

When I pulled back my last Pokemon, Giovanni still had one left.

"Who will you be killing?" He chuckled.

I turned to Dean.

"Take everyone and run. I'll hold him off. Save yourselves. I guess this is my way of apologizing." I told him.

I stepped in front of the Kangaskhan.

"Run!" I yelled, closing my eyes.

Now, this is when everyone in the audience at a movie would either be going "Awww!" or yelling "Run, you fool!". Yeah, I think I was expecting to be martyred or something, not being hailed as stupid of the century.

The pain I was expecting didn't come.

"Ivysaur!"

Dean stood between me and the Kangaskhan.

He stared at me with the "Oh God, you really are stupid" look.

Now it was my turn to show my stuff.

"Pull back and use Razor Leaf!" I yelled.

The Pokemon was barely phased.

I growled. Dean would be killed if I didn't do something. And if I killed him so soon after he saved me, I would probably shoot myself.

"Hyper Beam!" I yelled.

The Kangaskhan fell, surprisingly.

"You did it!" I cheered.

His vine wrapped around my wrist.

"_WE__ did it."_ He seemed to say.

A glow covered him. I stepped back as the light turned blinding.

"Venusaur!" Dean had evolved.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I will never lie to you guys again." I whispered.

I let go, turning to find the Rocket Boss had vanished.

But he had left me a present.

The Silph Scope.

–

–

**chapter twenty-three: story of the moronic girl**

My team was anxiously waiting for my story, but I was waiting to get to the perfect place.

The Pokemon Tower.

I would feel better if I could tell my story to Sam, Tori, and Sam2. Even if they were dead, I hoped they would understand.

Maybe Gary would forgive me too.

I lay my pack in front of three graves.

Sam...

Tori...

Sam2...

I pulled out my Pokemon and I stared at them all before turning my gaze to a boy kneeling by a grave a bit away.

Gary.

"My name isn't D'sak. I'm not from Pallet Town. I'm not 10 years old." I said.

I then went to tell them about how Pokemon technically don't exist. I told them about my family, my (non-existent) life, and, well, everything about me. (No, I'm not saying anything. I don't want stalkers showing up at my house.)

"I'm not cool, I'm not smart, I'm not even that great at Pokemon! I'm just...

"Me.

"I'm a liar, I'm violent, and naive to things right in front of my nose. But all I know is that I don't want to give up anymore. You guys gave me hope. Much more hope than I've ever had in my life! Will you stay with me, or will you guys go. The choice is up to you." I said.

I lay the Pokeballs on the ground.

No one moved for them.

"I see. I don't think anything bad of you for wanting to stay alive." I turned to walk down the stairs when I heard footsteps.

Dean had stepped up to his Pokeball and allowed himself to be sucked in.

Krystal was next.

Zarmin, Naz, and Marco had followed.

"You all would follow an idiot like me?" I asked.

"Anyone would follow you. You're brave and determined. You're willing to do what others wont. You're the perfect rival." Gary grinned.

"I think that there would be others who would be better for you than me." I said.

He shook his head.

"The only one I want to battle when this is all over is you."

We grasped hands, both realizing how fucked up this journey had become. And there still was plenty of journey left to go.

I turned to watch him go, but nearly screamed when I saw three ghosts sitting on top of the graves.

Sam

Tori

Sam2

"Would you guys still follow me?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Really?"

They rolled there eyes and nodded again.

I was laughing through the tears.

I could have stayed there forever, but the scream from above reminded me of my duties.

"Bye guys." I whispered, watching the images fade away.

_**Dammit! I'm depressed again! Where are the happy chapters?**_

_**Peace, Love, and Chocolate!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Oh, and actually, I finished writing everything up over a month ago. See? Lazy.**_


	12. Chapters 24 through 26

_**And to those of you who were wondering... yes, Giovanni is supposedly old, but I've read and seen way to much stuff, so I consider him hot. Like Will Smith or Denzel Washington. They're old, but I think they're good looking. **_

**chapter twenty-four: really starting to hate the Rockets...**

I peered over the banister at two Rockets. One was staring up in the air as his counterpart was being held up by a fog.

I pulled out the Silph Scope and held it up. The ghost turned into Marowak. And it did not look happy to see me.

"You!" It roared. "You are one of them! You helped them kill me!"

I shook my head.

"No! Never! It was Team Rocket that did this to you! I would never hurt a Pokemon like they have!"

"Ha! Like I didn't miss your little conversation with your Pokemon! You've killed three already, and your not finished yet!" She cackled.

"We fight to complete our journey, our dream! If any of us die, it's our own faults. You are just hiding here, killing anything in order to attempt to fill the void! You're an illusion!" I yelled.

"An illusion? Says the girl who is one herself. Look at you."

Oh God dammit. Fucking Silph Scope. Yep, I was back to 17 again.

"I cannot help being 10 years old. Hell, life would be so much easier if I looked like this permanently. But I accept myself as being 10. You cant get it through that thick skull of yours that you are dead! You shouldn't be here, you should be in the other life!"

The Marowak flicked a paw at me, sending me back against a headstone.

"Don't tell me what to do with my life. Live your own, hypocrite, and let me do what I came here for."

I turned my head against the destruction of the first Rocket. He was ripped from limb to limb. That's when I spotted him. A small Cubone was huddling against the back of the grave. He stared sadly at the Marowak.

That's when I got it.

I picked him up and stepped into the pool of blood from the Rocket.

"What do you want now?" The Marowak growled, ripping the second Rocket's arms off, showering me in blood.

I held out the Cubone.

"Do you really want your kid to see you do this? You gave up your life for him. Do you want this to be the last image he had of you?"

"I-I... No." The second Rocket was dropped as the Marowak bowed her head. "I will go. But you must promise me that he will be safe."

"No harm will come to your son. I promise you that."

The Marowak smiled as her form disappeared.

"Thank you. I am free!"

I put the Scope away, turning me back to normal and ran to the Rockets. Both were dead, and the blood had soaked me, turning me into a right, frightening mess.

I ran up the stairs and glared at the Rockets. They froze when they saw me covered in the red liquid.

"Leave." I spat. "Never come back here. Ever."

They all took off running in opposite directions. Mr Fuji walked up to me.

"You look like you could use a bath and a nice hot meal."

I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to his house.

After I was clean and well fed, I told him my story. I told him about my journey and my encounters with Team Rocket.

"I just wish I didn't have to promise Marowak I could take care of her son. She wants him to have a life, not be boxed like he would on my journey."

"I will take care of him for you. He will have a good life here." Fuji said.

I waved at them as I left, the Pokeflute in my hand.

The decision to catch a Pokemon was kind of quick, but the Magikarp I caught was going to be boxed, seeing that I had Zarmin.

"Carter." I said as the ball was zapped to Bill's PC.

I hopped on my bike, ready to zoom onto Fuchsia, when I ran into something.

Literally.

"Fucking Snorlax!"

–

–

**chapter twenty-five: Pokemon family**

I kicked the Snorlax, only to bounce off of him and land in the water. Dean was snickering at me.

"Oh, go to hell." I sputtered.

It was great. I just became clean and dry only to become wet once again. The world was out to get me.

Dean wasn't laughing after I pulled Krystal in. She frowned, but pulled Dean in as well. The strength of Pokemon amazed me all the time. Zarmin lept out of his Pokeball and into the water after us. Naz and Marco sat on the edge of the water, close enough to still be in the fun, but far enough out of the liquid.

We lept out when the light finally receded, we crawled into sleeping bags around the Snorlax. When Dean and Krys lay next to each other, I set out some ground rules.

"Please keep whatever happens between everyone PG. I know I'm not actually 10, but even 17 year olds don't make it a habit to watch Pokemon sex."

The laughter surrounded us before dying down into appropriate sleeping noise.

But yet again, sleep had to wait.

The Snorlax had decided to just happily roll over in it's slumber. And we had to pick the side it decided to roll over onto.

"Krys, Mega Punch!" I yelled.

Krystal threw the Snorlax away from us. It woke up, angrily, and waddled away, glaring at us.

"Thanks. That was awesome." I sighed.

She nodded, practically glowing with pride. Then she actually started glowing.

"Primape!" She smiled happily.

I glanced over to Dean.

"Better watch out, man. If she could take you out when she was just a Mankey, think about how badly she could kick your ass now."

He stuck his tongue out at me, but stared in adoration at his not so little girlfriend.

One by one, my Pokemon fell asleep. I couldn't sleep just yet, so I watched them. They had become a part of my family almost immediately after I caught them.

That was when I thought of my real family. Had time stopped when I left, or had mom called the cops, freaking out when I had suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night.

I mean, we had our quarrels, but I loved my family. I didn't want them to worry over me. They weren't perfect, but they were mine.

I let the tears silently fall as I stared up at the moon, wondering how -or even _if_- I'd get home.

–

–

**chapter twenty-six: the never-ending pain**

The sun was barely poking over the skyline when I woke.

Damn, what was with the Pokemon Universe making me wake up before my preferred time of noon?

My Pokemon weren't even awake yet, so I just pulled them back before moving onto Fuchsia. It was nice. Nobody was up enough to challenge me, and even the fishermen wouldn't challenge a girl who wasn't in the mood to battle.

Krys was the first to wake up, followed soon after by Naz. I didn't know what to say this early, so I went with the first thing in my mind.

"Uh... You guys wanna train?" I asked.

They nodded, and we looked for trainers wanting to battle.

We found a duo. They were one of the first double battles I'd seen, and they were the first I actually fought.

"I'm Miles and this is my girlfriend, Misa. If we don't win, she's gonna dump me, so if you could lose, that would really help me out." The poor boy whispered.

There was no chance of me giving in.

"Krys! Naz! Go!" I cheered.

"Come on out, Pikachu!" Misa giggled.

"Please don't die, Diglett!" Miles whimpered.

On the sidelines, I saw Dean and the others really starting to wake.

The adrenaline of the battle made me smirk with glee.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Misa yelled.

Too bad for her, Naz couldn't be harmed by electricity, and Krys was resistant to it.

"Naz, Rock Throw at Pikachu! Krys, Mega Punch the Diglett!" I called.

The Pikachu was a one-hit KO. It never stood a chance.

The Diglett, on the other hand, was only halfway gone in HP.

"Naz, Magnitude!" I laughed.

It was a Mag 10, and I cheered as the Diglett dropped. But what I didn't know, was that Magnitude effected every Pokemon in the area, friend or foe.

And Krys was weak to ground type moves.

She was too close to Naz, and the ground shook intensely. I even fell flat on my ass. Krys was shot up into the air and fell down. _Hard._

She didn't get up.

"Krystal?" I yelled, leaping up to my feet.

Dean had beat me up, so before I even took a step forward, I heard his scream of anguish.

It couldn't be true! Not this soon after Sam2! But it was. Krystal was dead, and it was my fault. Completely, 100% My fault.

But I couldn't be sad at that moment. Not when I was terrified for my life. Dean had snapped, and it was up to me to get him calmed.

He was on a rampage, attacking anything that moved, and even a few things that didn't. Throughout every battle, every death, Dean had been solid, my rock. Now he was a broken soul.

I stepped in front of him and he turned on me. Our past experiences be damned, I was a murderer. Thousands of leaves flew at me at hundreds of miles per hour, but I didn't cower, even as they sliced my skin.

"Dean! Stop it! You need to loose this anger, and remember the good times!" I yelled.

Thick vines were now lashing at every part of me they could touch, but still I stayed strong.

"I'm sorry! This was 100% my fault! I hadn't realized that Krystal would be hurt!"

I felt my energy deplete as the Giga drain only increased the hatred in Dean's eyes. He only had one move left. His Hyper Beam would kill me if it hit.

I was so close, but not close enough.

"The sadness, the hatred, it means that you felt better than this previously! It means you're alive! Sure it hurts now, but it means that you also have so much left to live for!" I yelled, running forward.

The Hyper Beam's light was exploding with power. I only had one chance. I lept out and wrapped my arms around Dean's neck.

"I know you hurt cause I do too." I whispered.

Hyper Beam's light vanished and Dean dropped onto his stomach, sobbing.

Once his tears were gone, he stood, unmoving, as I buried Krys. He didn't move from the grave's side.

"We'll be in Fuchsia if you need anything. I'll be back for you tomorrow."

My Pokemon looked shocked. Dean was the strongest. How would we get past the gym without him?

"He needs this." I told them.

We all needed a break.

"Be back tomorrow morning. Anyone not back by then gets boxed permanently." It was an empty threat, but they got it, each running off to have whatever fun four depressed Pokemon could.

We all needed it, sure.

But I needed it most.

_**What the hell? More depressing endings! But I promise the next one will be interesting! I hope...**_

_**Really. Reviews are better than a triple chocolate cookie, for me. And this ending deserves some happy reviews after something so sad.**_


	13. Chapters 27 through 29

_**So, guess what? It's my birthday on Saturday! Huzzah! I'll be 17! Not that it means much. Still cant drink, still cant vote. I cant even drive my friends around cause damn Michigan laws say you have to be 17 and have the freaking 6 month probation period over with. Four more fucking months I can only have one non-family person in my car!**_

_**Sorry, ranting.**_

_**So, after those delightfully cheerful chapters of last time, here are the next instalments of Locked Away!**_

**chapter twenty-seven: we is at the Safari Zone, bitches!**

I stood in front of the Safari Zone. Though they would be replacements, I needed the small bit of closure they would bring.

Though Nuzlocke rules stated only one Pokemon per area, Safari Zone was 4 areas. LOOPHOLE!

I paid the 500 bucks and stepped into the grass and immediately got a Dodou.

"Hi. You will be Cyrus." I said to the left head. "And you will be Glenn." I told the right. "If you evolve, the third head will be Magus." _**(A cookie to whoever knows what these names are from!)**_

The next zone a Nidoran lept out.

"Hello... Morgan." I grinned.

I sat in the next zone with a fishing pole.

"Come on, Dragtini!" I cheered.

Luck finally hit.

"Yes! I found one!" I lept up and scared it away.

Nuzlocke rules said I couldn't try again.

"God Fucking Dammit!" I cursed.

I stomped away, the Dragtini waving it's tail at me.

In the fourth Zone, I tripped over a pair of golden teeth. I gave them to Cyrus/Glenn to hold. They were as disgusting as hell.

I stopped at the last piece of grass and grabbed up a Ryhorn.

"Alright Ashton, Your name is special. You better live up to it." I said, remembering how I was going to name Sam2 Ash.

I walked into the one building that the guy who gave me surf was in. He lept at me the second I turned the handle.

"Oh god, I thought no one would come!" He smiled, latching onto me.

I was glad when the PA system called me out. I wouldn't have to see the dude again.

The darkening sky was welcomed as I sat on the couch I had claimed as my own in the past Pokecenters. All of my Pokemon were waiting for me. All but Dean.

I glanced out the window and saw him still sitting at Krys' grave. I felt so bad.

"Goodnight, buddy." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

–

–

**chapter twenty-eight: running into glass walls**

Dean was awoken with a start. A friendly, yet firm nudge had pushed him right out of his dream.

"Dean. Up."

He growled in irritation.

"Come on. Up. Now!"

Dean's eyes flicked up at the source of the irritation.

"That's it, buddy." I smiled. "Come on! We have to fight Koga!"

He groaned and pulled leaves over his eyes. I frowned and dug into my bag.

"Don't make me repeat myself." I scolded.

He didn't move.

"Awakening!" I sprayed him.

The wide awake Venusaur looked pissed.

"I told you to get up." I said.

We walked into the Gym, and before we took more than 5 steps, I ran into a glass wall. I cussed as the Gym Leader cackled.

"Just attempt to get through!"

It wasn't that hard. The floor had brighter white dots where the walls were. I didn't run into anymore of them.

"Damn. I thought I had you." Koga growled.

"I'd repaint your floors." I grinned.

There was a flash of red as Koga brought out a Pokeball.

"As you already know, I am Koga, master of poison. I am a descendant of a line of ninjas!"

"I'm D'sak, master of Pokemon. I am descended from a line of idiots."

"Cute." Koga chuckled. "But that wont help you here. Koffing!"

"Zarmin!" I yelled.

"Smokescreen!"

"Surf!"

A slender teenage girl skipped to Koga.

"Father, I have finished all my chores. May I battle now?"

Oh, what was her name... oh yeah!

"Janine, get off the field!" I yelled.

She pouted, but skipped away.

"Annoying bitch." I growled.

Koga sent out his second Koffing.

"That "Annoying Bitch" will be running the Gym soon. The Elite Four has decided to allow me in." How could I have forgotten?

Oh yeah. It was as easy as forgetting about a Metapod in my box.

A Muk replaced the Koffing, and a Weezing after that.

"A member of the Elite Four still doesn't trump being the Champion." I said.

"Only if you beat that Gary Oak boy." He handed me that badge.

The TV in the Pokecenter was blaring a news station.

"Saffron City has been taken over by Team Rocket. The police force is unable to enter the city limits at this time. The guards who have taken place at the entrances say they are waiting for someone. Who is this mysterious person?" A reporter said.

I knew who the person was.

Me.

–

–

**chapter twenty-nine: blackmail**

I was stopped at the gate. Thousands of reporters and plain people had surrounded the city. A large busted reporter at the front snarled down at me.

"Sorry pipsqueak, but no one is getting through."

I stared at her for only the briefest second before looking at a guard.

"I'm D'sak." I said.

The shocked looks of everyone surrounded me as I was escorted into the city limits. The reporters were immediately chattering about the mysterious D'sak.

The streets were empty, though I did see faces peering at me through windows.

I opened the door of Silph Co. only to be greeted by the one and only Gary Motherfucking Oak.

"Why are you always where Team Rocket is?" He asked. "They're corrupt and do anything for money."

"I know. Gi- er...The Boss has a thing for me." I sighed.

"Ooh. Tough break. I wish you luck in destroying the top crime syndicate of the world." He said.

A bright red Pokeball was tossed to me.

"It's a Lapras. His name's Quincy."

A guard was waiting at the elevator.

"The boss wants to see you."

We made it to the top floor when I heard gunshots. Giovanni was standing over the Silph Co. president with a gun in hand.

"What a nice surprise." Giovanni smirked.

I covered my mouth and gagged. I did not want to see a guy with his brains literally blown out of his skull, no matter how cool it kind of looked.

I gagged again.

"Now D'sak, I wish to converse with you. Not the ten year old you, but the 17 year old you." He handed me three pictures.

"What are-" I didn't like what was on them.

One was in Cerulean. It was when we first met. I was on the fence, laughing with Giovanni.

The second was on the SS Anne. It was when we were dancing.

The third was the worst. It was of me sleeping in Giovanni's arms.

But how could he have gotten this? Then I got it.

The dream in Celedon! Ugh! It wasn't a dream!

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You. On Team Rocket's, but more specifically my, side. We would rule the world!"

"Uh... Don't you already have a kid? Why not use Silver?" I asked warily.

"Silver doesn't have the potential that you already have. He could never amount to much." Giovanni scoffed.

"I bet he can do more than you think he can. Just give him time and he'll blossom."

"But that is something I don't have. Time. It would take a few years to get him ready. I need my secret weapon ready now."

I shook my head. I could never join someone who deserts their son just because he wasn't strong enough. I cant believe I wanted to join Team Rocket when I was younger!

"You don't have to decide right now. I just need your answer by the time you defeat the Elite Four. But remember all the perks you would get for joining."

He tossed a Master Ball in my hands.

"This is just the beginning."

He disappeared with a flash.

I stomped out of there and to the Pokemart, then to the PC.

I wrote up a letter and gave it and a small package to Gisselle, my little Spearow.

"Get this to Giovanni. Now." She flew off quickly as I grinned.

**Giovanni's Point of View! more or less...**

Giovanni was sitting in his gym, waiting for her to defeat those last two Gyms. Not that it would take long, but that Gary Oak boy would be nearing as well.

"Spearow!"

He looked down at the little bird, thinking of snapping it's neck when he saw the package. It was in _her_ handwriting.

~G. Photoshopping is easy. No one will believe any of this happened. I will never join you. Never. D.~

He smirked. She was one very interesting character. But she was too unpredictable.

"Now what to do with her?" He mused.

She wouldn't break easily, but over time, she would. And he would follow her to Johto or even Hoenn if necessary.

Oh yes. She would break.

_**Hey! Like it, hate it, love it? Review, Por Favor. And the thing in Koga's Gym with the white colored dots on the floor is true. At least in the Leafgreen/Firered games. See for yourself.**_

_**And it's pettyartist's birthday on deviantart today. Go over and hug her. She was the one who started me up on Nuzlockes. I don't actually know her, but just go hug her.**_

_**My birthday is in two more days! EEEEEEEEE!**_


	14. Chapters 30 through 32

_**Alright reader peoples! We are almost at the end. This update contains Sabrina, Blaine, and the Sevii Islands. Yep. Two Gym Leaders in One! The next will be Giovanni and the Elite Four. Then we got Gary in the 3**__**rd**__** update. I may have a separate update for the Epilogue, or I may combine it with Gary.**_

_**I'll try to finish this whole thing by Saturday (My birthday), but I don't know what my friends are gonna do for me.**_

**chapter thirty: more head games**

"Sabrina?" I yelled through the Gym.

No answer. Damn. I could never remember the path through this place.

"Sabrina!"

"I see your future, child." Her voice passed silently through the Gym. "Trying to prove yourself, but to whom? No one who matters to you is here."

"Come on out, psycho!" I yelled.

"As tough as you look, you are the coward, scared of your own shadowy past."

"Come out and fight me!" I shouted.

"You would fight anyone to stop them from digging into your soul. But some people care for you. Like Gary Oak and your Pokemon."

An image appeared in front of me. Gary.

"Please, D'sak! If you go after the Rockets, you'll get hurt! I don't trust that Giovanni either!" He pleaded.

"Get out of my head, you bitch!" I cried, my hands pressed against my pounding temples.

A second figure appeared. It was Giovanni. He was attacking Gary, the boy bleeding. Then, Gary let out a scream of anguish as Giovanni ripped off the boy's arm. I ran over to the figures, surprisingly solid.

"No! Let Gary go! Please! I'll join you, just let him go!" I yelled.

Giovanni leaned down, smirking at me.

"What will you do about it, huh?"

I watched as Gary lay, slowly dying, only a few feet away.

"You don't exist, you're just a figment of my imagination and Sabrina's handiwork. Go. Leave me alone!" I pushed Giovanni away.

"But I do exist." He said, his fingers running across my face.

The chills running down my back were the only thing that kept me knowledgeable about what he was.

"Zarmin, Bite!" I yelled, the Vaporeon exploding out of his Pokeball.

Giovanni lept back and turned into a Gastly.

"You may exist out there, somewhere, but right now, you're nothing but a Pokemon." I grinned.

Gary and Giovanni were sent back into Pokeballs.

"Interesting." Sabrina said. "You were in the Oak boy's as well. Though his was more interesting."

Oh god.

"W-what was it about?"

"If I can remember correctly, he was attempting to stop you and Giovanni from -excuse my bluntness here- screwing each other."

The Pokemon Universe is sick. Ten year olds go out with mutant animals with superpowers and being a pedophile is apparently ok.

"I remember him crying as he yelled for Giovanni to take him and leave you alone."

Gary had offered mind, body, and soul for me. No normal ten year olds could do that.

"D-do I have to battle you?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Some battles must be fought with your mind."

"Thanks, I thing." I said as she handed me the badge.

I grabbed up Gisselle and we flew to Pallet Town. Not to visit, but for the most direct route to Cinnabar.

"So Marco, I think you need to be leveled up."

"Voltorb!"

Then, something so basic occurred to me. Zarmin was tiny. But he was the only one who could learn Surf.

"Oh God dammit."

–

–

**chapter thirty-one: mansion on fire**

"Well, I'm hating water Pokemon right now." I sighed.

Zarmin looked up at me, pouting.

"I mean those stupid trainers!" I yelled.

Surfing had been a fun learning experience. I had to hold onto Z's neck and be pulled. I was wetter then the time I dove into the water from the SS Anne.

Then people wanted to battle. I just had Marco hover above the water and zap whatever came too close. Some people wanted to talk. Which meant that I had to tread water while listening. And I am _not_ a good swimmer.

Though one person did get to me. It was a pair of siblings: an older sister and a younger brother.

"Do you have a little brother?" The chick asked. "I hope you're teaching him lots of things."

"My big sis is awesome!" the little boy giggled.

I remember bitching out my little bro before I left. He had done something stupid, and I didn't even ask him why. I just yelled at him. I didn't hate him, I loved the little douche-bag.

"No more swimmers." I told my Pokemon.

They nodded eagerly. They didn't like them either.

I saw a building and gasped

"Nemesy, Gisselle, you two come with me. Everyone else, stay here."

We quick flew to Pewter City to grab the old amber before we ran into the building.

I got two Pokemon, Kenny the Omanyte and Isyk the Aerodactyl.

Once they were boxed, I ran to the burnt out building.

"Uh, Dean? Can you do this?" I asked my grass Pokemon.

He stared at me like I was stupid.

We ran in with one goal: grab the Gym key.

I grouped everyone so we'd have three teams.

Gisselle and Zarmin

Naz and Marco

Dean and Nemesy

I was by myself.

A Grimer jumped us.

"Uh... Shoelace!" I smiled.

My Pokemon stared at me.

"What? I'm running out of names to think of on the spot!" I cried.

We took off in four different directions. I was fine, having now encased myself in repels.

I knew that they would find the key, but I was looking for one thing. Blackmail against the man who tried to blackmail me.

I found the notebook.

It was coated in soot, only after brushing it off did I find that it was pitch black with the bright red R on the cover.

I opened it up and started reading.

_July 5. Guyana, South America. A new Pokemon was discovered deep in the jungle._

_July 10. We christened the Pokemon, Mew._

_Feb 6. Mew gave birth. We named the newborn, Mewtwo._

_Sep 1. Mewtwo is far too powerful. We have failed to curb it's vicious tendencies..._

_We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon. And we succeeded._

There were pictures as well. There were a few of Giovanni leading the operation. Bingo.

I slid the journal into my bag as my Pokemon ran up to me. They had found the key.

"Alright. Only Zarmin and maybe Naz on this battle. No one else will be dying, you hear?"

We ran to the Gym doors, only to run into them.

Dammit, we forgot to unlock them!

–

–

**chapter thirty-two: yaoi yaoi battle yaoi**

"If it isn't D'sakari Monroe, the girl I've heard so much about." Blaine grinned.

"Cant I have a single battle where my opponent doesn't pick me apart?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Fine. I'll answer whatever you want to know just as long as you bring all of your Pokemon out right now so I can wipe them out with a single surf."

"Just answer my one question and you may get the badge. You get this wrong, you have to battle me without your little water Pokemon." Blaine grinned.

"Deal."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to be champion?"

I've been asking myself that the whole journey.

"It's so I can prove myself to the doubters, but also to prove it to the most doubtful of all: myself."

He handed me the badge.

"I hope to see you at the Elite Four."

There was another reason why I was doing this. It was the only way I could get back home. Become champ, or be stuck here. As much as I loved Kanto, I needed to go home.

I walked out of the Gym and right into someone.

"Bill! Hi." I smiled at the very hot Pokemaniac.

"Hey D'sak. I haven't heard from you in a while." He grinned.

"Sorry. No phone. And I never know if you can pick phones up if you turn yourself back into a blob." I smirked.

"Funny. While you're here, do you wanna go with me to the Sevii Islands?"

The best move for your starter was on the second island.

"Sure! It would also be cool to meet -uh-" Oh, what was that nerd's name? "Celio!" I remembered.

"You know C? He'll be ecstatic that people over here know him."

We hopped off the boat at One Island.

"Well, here we-"

"Bill!" A guy yelled.

"Hey Celio."

The Sevii Island's Pokemaniac ran up into Bill's arms.

"I missed you." He pouted.

"I missed you too, C." Bill kissed the other nerd's nose.

Damn. Why are all the hot ones gay?

"C, this is D'sak Monroe. She's on her way to the Elite Four after this."

A small lie, but Celio nodded in approval.

"Coolio. Do you think you could entertain for a while? We need to connect Sevii and Kanto" I nodded at the nerds.

Bill gave me another boarding pass so I could go to the other islands.

First stop, Two Island, and the Frenzy Plant move.

"Sorry lady, but all I came for was the move! No, I don't want to see pictures of your grandkids!"

_**Beep. One down, two to go. Review please.**_


	15. Chapters 33 through 36

**chapter thirty-three: the final gym**

"Wow. Someone's late." Bill grinned.

"Sorry. I had to sit through an old lady's slideshow of her grandkids, find a lost kid, save an island, and babysit the previously mentioned kid." I sighed.

"Wow. I guess you want to go home now, then."

"I can make it on my own. You and Celio do whatever nerds do when they're alone."

Both of their faces lit up as they ran away.

I flew to Viridian and stood in front of the Gym where a group of people were there.

"The leader is back!" they cried.

But it looked like the leader had locked himself in.

I stepped up to the door and knocked.

"G! It's me!"

The door creaked open and I slid in. It slammed behind me.

I was in complete darkness.

"Giovanni, I know you're here!" I yelled.

I walked forward a few steps and tripped up a staircase.

"Turn on the damn lights before I sue you for physical damages!" I growled, sprawled across the little stage.

A single beam shot. Giovanni hovered over me.

"Hi, D'sak. I was disappointed to learn that you wouldn't join me." He held up the pictures.

"Two can play the blackmail game." I grinned, holding up the journal. "A direct tie from Team Rocket to Giovanni."

The leader's face darkened.

"And those pictures in your hand would also confirm that you are a Team Rocket member."

"What do you want?" He asked.

I grinned. I was in control now.

"A battle. You win, I accept your offer, no questions asked. I win, you leave Kanto and everyone I care about alone."

He nodded.

"Dugtrio!"

"Z!"

As the two battled, I wondered what Giovanni was seeing. A scared kid just wanting to go home? Or a powerful trainer wanting to prove herself.

**Giovanni's Point of View! Yay!**

I stared at her. Even confined in the body of a child, her true light shined through. Her eyes glanced at me, confused for only the briefest of seconds before being lit up by the thralls of battle.

She was the persistent trainer against the malevolent villains. She was the general of an army, leading her people to victory. She was an avenging angel fighting against the depths of hell.

She left me with nothing but my Kangaskhan. And a single Frenzy Plant left me alone with nothing else to do.

I could only give her the badge and flee. Which is exactly what I did.

**Back to D'sak!**

I left the Gym, the throngs of people asking who the leader was. I stayed silent and walked to the one person who really mattered.

"Hi Gary."

–

–

**chapter thirty-four: The road to victory**

The boy grinned. He looked a lot happier since the previous times I saw him.

"So this is it. The final leg of our journey." He said.

"Good luck on beating the Elite Four. I know you've already gotten past this hell hole of a mountain already." I nodded.

He smirked. Of course he had.

"Good luck, D."

"Good luck, G."

He hesitated before running up and kissing me on the cheek.

He scampered away before I could react.

Wow. A kiss. That was huge for a ten year old.

Dean looked up, smirking at me.

"I do not like him!" I blushed.

_Sure you don't. _He seemed to say.

I pulled out my Pokemon before the first gate.

Dean

Zarmin

Marco

Naz

Nemesy

Gisselle

and I.

We walked through each gate, Victory Road and the Elite Four coming closer with each step.

We were an odd bunch.

A depressed Venusaur

A cocky Vaporeon

A cool Electrodude

A twitchy Graveler

A quiet Diglett

A proud Spearow

And a eccentric 17 year old trapped in a ten year old's body.

See? Weirdos.

Victory Road. A long path littered with stones we had to push on switches, trainers itching for battles, and Zubats. Lots and lots of Zubats.

"Repel!" I yelled for the 16th time.

Dean tossed me one as our current shell depleted. Zubats fluttered around the edges.

"Oh my God, I can see the exit!" I cheered.

"Saur!" Dean yelled. We were out of repels.

"Run for it!"

We got out just as our shell died.

We cheered and looked at the grand building in front of us.

The Indigo Plateau.

All we could do was rest before the next day's battles.

"Good luck tomorrow, guys. The Elite Four will be our hardest opponents yet, but Gary will be the worst."

Once again, we did my favorite task: falling asleep, surrounded by the people -er- Pokemon who loved me.

–

–

**chapter thirty-five: Lorelei and Bruno**

We woke up and went to the first battle.

"Well trainer, I am Lorelei, ice queen of the Elite Four! Come now, you shivering coward, fight me!" she grinned.

"I'm shivering because it's fucking cold!" I growled.

"Whatever your excuse, prepare to lose!" She chucked out a Dewong.

"Marco!"

"Why do you think you can beat me? No one has beaten me in quite some time." She chuckled.

I laughed at her visible depression as her Dewong fell and she was forced to bring out a Cloyster.

"Gary Oak beat you." I smirked, the Cloyster dropping too.

Lapras was brought out.

"He had a lucky shot!" she growled.

"Really? I heard he utterly destroyed you." Actually, I didn't, but I loved making fun of Lorelei. "Kind of like what I'm doing now."

She roared and chucked out both her Slowbro and Jynx out.

"That's against league rules!" I smirked, but Marco destroyed both anyways. "Good job, Marco. Dean's up next."

I left Lorelei foaming at the mouth, rolling on the ground.

–

I entered the next room and felt the nearly unbearable heat.

"Dude! I like the heat as much as the next guy, especially after that witch in the previous room, but this is nuts!"

"Puny trainer, I am Bruno! My Pokemon have trained in the harshest of conditions! You have no chance!"

"I'm D'sak. Dean is gonna kill your Pokemon now, OK?"

He laughed. Not just a chuckle, but a gut busting guffaw.

I frowned and saw that his Pokemon were out training behind him.

"Go!" I whispered to Dean.

He snuck around and started fighting.

"So what you're saying is that I cant beat you?" I said loudly.

"No way! That boy did, but you're just a puny girl!" He laughed again.

Dean had gotten past two Onix and was working on the Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.

"What about Lorelei? Or Agatha? They're girls." I asked.

"Agatha is a scary bitch. She freaks me out. Lorelei is a psycho who will be gone once Koga decides to leave his Gym, Agatha retires, and we can get good, not psycho people. Will and Karen, I think the other two people will be."

All that was left was a Machop, but Dean had him down before you could say "ouch".

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Bruno's eyes went out of his head when he saw his Pokemon.

"Little bitch. I hope you're prepared for what's ahead."

–

–

**chapter thirty-six: Agatha and Lance**

When I entered the next room, and eery wind blew my hair around. There was an old lady, she not being effected by the supernatural gusts.

"Hello, trainer. I am Agatha. I have been training Pokemon since before your mother was born.

"Hi. I'm D'sak. I've been with Pokemon since I was six. I've only been training these guys for a month or so."

"D'sak... Hmm... My grandson talks about you." She said.

A Pokeball was tossed in the air.

"Naz, Go!" I shouted. "Grandson?"

"Yes, didn't you know? Samuel and I were so upset when our daughter and son-in-law perished. At least our granddaughter, Daisy, got her mother's looks. My grandson got our -and his parent's- passion."

Samuel? Daisy? Oh God! I thought, pulling out Naz for Zarmin.

"You're Gary's grandma?" I gasped.

"Not so loud, dear. Golbat is sensitive, and Haunter is easily frightened." She motioned to her two battling Pokemon.

"Sorry, but you're related to Gary?"

"Yes. Agatha Oak. I am retiring to spend more time with the family."

Only her Arbok left.

Then... Nothing.

"Gary was right in choosing you as a rival. Go ahead."

–

The next room was regal, gold and red everywhere. (hehehe. now all I can think of is hundreds of Golds and Reds from the manga all over the place!)

"Welcome. I am Lance, dragon master!"

"I know. Send out your damn Pokemon, and let me kick your ass." I sighed.

"Cocky. But do you know what happened to the last challenger? He was cocky too."

Superior Knowledge Time!

"Didn't he go on to become champion?"

Lance growled. Hehehe.

"Gyarados, Go!"

"Move it, Marco!" I grinned.

The Gyarados was cake. Water Vs Electric.

The Aerodactyl was easy to surf away.

The two Dragonairs were frozen by Aurora Beam. Too simple.

The Dragonite was evil.

Zarmin had gotten hit with two Hyper Beams, and even though ice beats dragon, Hyper Beam is still a bitch.

I pulled out a full restore and Aurora Beamed the crap out of the Dragonite.

Hellz yeah.

"Go ahead, young trainer. The champion awaits."

I stepped out of the regal room to battle Gary.

_**Oh my God, only one more left! AHhhhh!**_


	16. Chapters 37 and 38

_**Ze Final update! Here it is, the battle with Gary!**_

**chapter thirty-seven: it ends with the beginning**

Gary was standing at one end of a plain green room.

"Hey Oak. How's champ life treating you?" I grinned.

"It's nice, but I'm bored. You know, from battling all day." He smirked.

"You mean those four losers out there? Cause you've been champ for what? 10 minutes?"

"So. This is it. You ready for it?" He asked.

I nodded. One of us would win, and it had to be me or I wouldn't get home.

He pulled out a Pokeball.

"Let the games begin."

Before I could grab anyone, the floor quickly shot into the air.

"Oak, what the hell?" I yelled.

"I always love a good audience." He grinned.

The floor eventually stopped and we were in a huge stadium with cheering crowds.

Prof Oak was the announcer. Joy.

"In the right corner, we have our returning champ and his six Pokemon of hell, the coolest and toughest ten year old boy the world has ever seen, my grandson, Gary Oak!"

The crowd burst into cheers.

"On the left, we have our challenger and her six Pokemon of death, the strangest and strongest little girl yet to be discovered, D'sakari Monroe!"

The cheers were just as loud. Cool. I had a fanclub.

"Challengers, bring em out!" Gary shot out his Pidgeot fast as lightning.

Which is the exact Pokemon I chose. Marco.

"How's life treating you?" I asked, zapping the Pidgeot to the ground.

"Dammit! Rhydon, go! It's really good. We plan on hitting up Johto after this. What about you?"

"Marco, return! Go Zarmin! Johto would be cool, but I should go home. I love this place, but I miss my family."

"Really? The challenger misses her mommy? How- Seriously! Alakazam!- How adorable!"

"Z, use bite!" I yelled. "What? I bet you just challenged the Elite Four to see your granny!"

"Cute. Arcanine, go! Lance said the same thing."

"Surf! Maybe we could travel together in- Dammit! Naz!- in Johto. Traveling alone gets boring sometimes."

He smiled sincerely at me.

"That would be awesome!"

We grinned at each other.

"Shit!" We yelled.

"Gyarados!"

"Get back out here, Marco."

We nodded at each other. But I knew Johto was never gonna happen.

"Charizard, now!"

There was only one other Pokemon I could use. Gisselle and Nemesy were only HM Slaves, therefore not strong enough. Naz, Zarmin, and Marco were too far gone to fight.

"Dean!"

Gary looked shocked.

"You sure?"

"It started with them, it will end with them." I said.

The time for small talk was over. This was serious.

"Dean, Hyper Beam!"

"Earthquake, Charizard!"

I pulled out one of my final full restores. God I hate Earthquake.

"Dean, are you sure you want to do this? I can hit up one of the others with this stuff!" I told him.

He wouldn't hear of it.

He used Frenzy Plant, zapping down a good deal of HP, but he was still down just as much. Only two full restores left. Ugh, I should have sold those Ultra Balls!

Dean was hit with a flamethrower, and a Gigadrain pulled his HP back up.

Gary pulled out a full restore, but the Solar Beam had him back down.

I chucked my second to last restore at Dean and ordered a Frenzy Plant.

But Gary had also hit up the Two Island lady, and Charizard was going on his ultimate move.

Both moves collided and a flash of light covered the arena.

Gary called back his Charizard, and I almost started cheering.

Until I saw Dean.

Charizard may have hit first, but Dean had gotten him low enough to have Gary pull him back.

Dean had been hit. Really hard.

I didn't hear the cheering fans, the ecstatic Oak, or the congratulating Gary.

All I could hear was Dean's lack of breathing.

"Dean!" I finally cried, running onto the field.

I dove in my pack for my final full restore.

"Take it!" I cried, dumping the contents on him. "Take it!"

He didn't move.

I sprawled across my first Pokemon's body and wept.

Dean was gone.

–

–

**chapter thirty-eight: of love, loss, and Pokemon**

I heard the light footsteps and the crowd go silent, but I couldn't lift up my head.

Someone -Prof Oak- was trying to get me to stand up. I didn't.

"D'sak." A voice whispered. "D'sak, it's over. You're the champion. You won."

I looked up at Gary, my vision cloudy and tear stained.

"It is over. But not because I won, but because my very first Pokemon is gone!" I cried.

I cried into his arms and felt myself rise into the air. Gary was carrying me.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. That was when I realized we were moving.

"No! Don't take me away from him!" I struggled against Gary's grip.

Charizard was there in a flash.

"Bring him with."

Charizard was extremely delicate. Of course. He had known Dean since the beginning.

Gary took me into the registration room. Oak typed in a few things.

D'sak, Dean, Marco, Naz, and Zarmin. All in the Hall of Fame.

There was only one thing left to do. Put Dean where he belonged. Right next to Krystal.

–

I sat at Dean's grave and cried.

"Goodbye, Dean. I love you." I whispered.

Gary sat next to me.

"The fact that you are sad means that you were happy at one point, and you can become that happy again." I told the same thing to Dean when Krys died.

Gary handed me a package.

"Don't open it until you get home. I don't think you're going to Johto after this."

I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks Gar-"

My Pokedex had fallen out when I put the package away. I would have ignored it until I saw the script.

_Ready to return, D'sak?"_

Return?

"You mean go home?" I asked.

_Your time here is through. You must return to where you came from._

"I hate you! Take me here and force me away so soon after I found my place!"

_You wanted to come here. You acted of your own free will. But because you chose to come here, I now have to bring you back._

I nodded, wiping at my eyes.

"Prof Oak? Look after my Pokemon, will ya?"

He nodded.

I reached out and hugged Gary before moving onto my Pokemon.

"I'll never forget you. I love you all." I whispered as I was whisked away.

_**It's almost the end! Just a quick little Epilogue and Locked Away will be finished! Or will it? Muahahahaha!**_

_**It's my birthday! Now review before I throw my cake away and you wont get any!**_


	17. Epilogue

_**This is it, my dear readers, the final instalment of Locked Away**_

**epilogue**

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room.

I was back to normal. Same clothes, my normal, 17 year old appearance.

But my room was different. It was cleaned. Very clean. Too clean.

"What the hell?" I said.

I heard a crash, making me race up the stairs.

"Dad? Mom? Alex?" I called.

My family was glaring at each other and yelling, tears in their eyes.

"Uh... what did I miss?" I asked.

They all froze.

"D?" My brother asked first.

Uh, yeah?" I said.

They all lunged at me, squeezing me with all their might.

"What's going on?" I gasped.

"You were gone! We thought you were dead with all the time you had disappeared for!" My dad cried.

"Oh, never mind him anymore. You're here, and that's all that matters! Happy 18th birthday, baby!" My mom smiled.

Of course no one believed me when I said I was in Kanto, but eventually, they stopped the interrogation and let me go to bed while they called family and friends.

18...

It had only been a month in Kanto, but a year had passed here. Unbelievable.

I lept onto my bed and felt something shift in my pocket. It was Gary's package.

It wasn't a dream. It had actually happened. OH MY FUCKING GOD!1!1!ONE

I peeled open the wrapping paper to find two gifts.

One was a black band with five patches.

Pidgey

Rattata

Pidgeotto

Primape

and a Venusaur.

A patch for each Pokemon I had lost. Oh! I immediately tied it on my arm, my eyes welling up.

The second gift was a picture. Well, a bunch of pictures.

One with me and Dean, One with me and the gang before Erika, Us before the Elite Four, and one with everybody: Gary and his Pokemon, Me with mine, Prof Oak, "Mom" the Gym Leaders, and the Elite Four.

I had no idea when these were taken, but I loved them.

Three other pictures slid out. Giovanni's blackmail pictures.

I couldn't be pissed off anymore, I was to happy.

I lay on my bed, holding the pictures to my chest. I was almost asleep when I heard a beep.

I sat up to find my gameboy on the ledge of my bed.

In it was Pokemon Crystal.

The words on it nearly made my heart stop.

_Round Two, D'sak?_

The End?

_**Well, this is the end. or will D'sak continue her journey into Johto? Muahahaha! You'll have to see.**_

_**Happy Birthday to me! I'm Finally 17! **_


	18. List of Pokemon

_**Oh yeah... I forgots to put a list of mah Pokemanz on her. Ones wiff "(X)" means dead.**_

Dean the Venusaur. Level 5 to Level 51 **(X)**

Sam the Pidgey. Level 2 to Level 3 **(X)**

Krystal the Primape. Level 3 to Level 30 **(X)**

Tori the Rattata. Level 3 to Level 4 **(X)**

Ember the Metapod. Level 3 to Level 8

Sam2 the Pidgeotto. Level 5 to Level 33 **(X)**

Naz the Graveler. Level 8 to Level 45

Gisselle the Spearow. Level 6

Nemesy the Diglett Level 18

Carter the Magikarp. Level 5

Marco the Electrode. Level 16 to Level 46

Zarmin the Vaporeon. Level 25 to level 52

Cyrus/Glenn the Dodou. Level 26

Ashton the Rhyhorn. Level 25

Morgan the Nidoran . Level 30

Quincy the Lapras. Level 25

Kenny the Omanyte. Level 5

Isyk the Aerodactyl. Level 5

Shoelace the Grimer. Level 28

_**There they are. 19 Pokemon were collected over my journey, and only 5 died. Wow.**_

_**I'm working on Johto, but since I just bought Platinum, I'm more worried about checking out Sinnoh first before starting up anything else. I probably should have bought Platinum before I bought White. Ah well, the Crystal Nuzlocke will be up... I don't know. I'm thinking a week? Probably more?**_

_**Loves ya, and stay calm until it's ready.**_


End file.
